Just a Short Nice Fanfic
by TheDemonicPrissyPrincess
Summary: A collection of romantic one-shot shorts concerning our favorite couples in Slayers - Not AU. Amelia/Zelgadiss, Lina/Gourry, Filia/Xellos. Updates are not consistent, don't say I didn't warn you. Rated T for minor adult language, themes, and plenty romance.
1. Story 1 'Trip and Grip'

Trip and Grip

Story 1

"Amelia-Chan!" Amelia and Zelgadiss blinked. They turned to see Xellos running after them. The three of them were heading to Saillune together. Zelgadiss hated the idea but… since Amelia was going to be alone with Xellos… He HAD to come. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and walked on. Amelia waited for Xellos. Xellos slowed down as he came closer. He yelped when the end of his staff caused him to fall forward. Amelia gasped and tried to catch him. Zelgadiss turned to see the hold-up.

"KYAAAA!" Amelia screamed. Xellos moved an eyebrow and looked up. His hands were pressed against her breasts and his face smashed between. As Amelia continued to scream, Xellos blinked when he heard loud stomps behind him.

"MAZOKU…" Zelgadiss growled in a low voice. He glared at him with death in his eyes, a pulsing nerve on his forehead growing larger each second.

"Z-Zelgadiss-Kun, it was a mistake!" Xellos withdrew himself from Amelia. Zelgadiss grabbed him from the collar and pulled the nervous Mazoku to him.

"STAY AWAY." Zelgadiss snarled and threw Xellos into the sky.

"Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia rushed to him. She hugged him tightly, crying on his chest. Zelgadiss nodded and patted her back, quietly reassuring her.

"It's alright. I'm here, Princess."

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmm… What to do?" Xellos pondered, he was still soaring through the air. Xellos sighed heavily and waited for the impact.

"Man… those were some D's in those C's."

- The End -


	2. Story 2 'Just a Peek'

Just a Peek

Story 2

"Just once more..." Zelgadiss carefully looked around his surroundings and made sure nobody was around. He took a quiet peek into the hot springs and sighed softly. "Out of this world…"

"ZELGADISS-KUN!"

"XELLOS!" Zelgadiss jumped. Xellos snickered and poked his head in the hot springs.

"What are you peeking at?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Zelgadiss grabbed Xellos by the back of his collar and dragged him away. Xellos pouted sadly and crossed his arms with aggravation.

"I never have any fun…"

* * *

"That was an excellent bath!" Amelia sat on her chair and fanned herself with a paper fan. She had a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Zelgadiss shrugged, he took a sip of his tea. Xellos smirked and snickered softly.

"Amelia-Chan, were you in the hot springs just now?"

"Of course! I love hot springs! I literally fell asleep in the water. It was so relaxing." Amelia sighed happily. She squealed when the food was delivered on the table, she quickly began eating. Xellos looked over to Zelgadiss with his mischievous smirk. Zelgadiss cleared his throat slightly and covered his blush with his hand.

"Don't worry, Zelgadiss-Kun. It'll be our little secret!" Xellos whispered behind his hand. He grabbed his cup of tea and drank it with great satisfaction. Zelgadiss sweat dropped. Somehow, sharing a secret with this fellow Mazoku… was just… wrong.

- The End -


	3. Story 3 'Kiss'

Kiss

Story 3

Amelia stared. Zelgadiss waited impatiently. Amelia giggled with a sly smile.

"Not like this, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia playfully stuck her tongue at him. Amelia blinked when Zelgadiss sighed loudly. She knew he was irritated with her and was quite tired of her childish actions. He asked her to do one thing and one thing only.

"Just kiss me, Amelia."

"It's not the right moment, Zelgadiss-San! It is unjust to force a person to kiss another! A kiss should be romantic!" Zelgadiss rolled his eyes in irritation and leaned forward. "A kiss is a beautiful bond between lovers! Not forced upon and-" Amelia gasped when a pair of stone lips pressed against hers during her speech. Zelgadiss pulled away slowly and stared into her eyes, Amelia staring back. Amelia quickly put a hand over her mouth and blushed red. Zelgadiss cleared his throat and with a tint blush, he pointed to his lips.

"You cannot hide behind your speeches anymore. Now, kiss me." Zelgadiss ordered, Amelia bit her bottom lip and removed her hand away from her mouth.

"Alright… But not until you create a romantic atmosphere."

"Amelia." Zelgadiss groaned lightly. He sighed and stared into her indigo eyes. If he can't force her to kiss him, he can always rely on his romantic self.

"I know your true feelings for me. And you know my true feelings for you. It's not a secret anymore." He blushed slightly. "And… And I love you." He whispered in a soft voice. Amelia's blue eyes twinkled as Zelgadiss confessed to her. She smiled large.

"Close your eyes." Amelia whispered, Zelgadiss smirked and shut his eyes. Amelia leaned in and puckered her lips, her hands gripping on the ends of her shirt. Zelgadiss waited patiently, he could feel Amelia's warmth slowly closing in. He carefully licked his lips and pouted his lips.

"AMELIA! ZEL! GOURRY ATE ALL MY FOOD!" Lina suddenly kicked open the room door, totally interrupting the romance. Amelia and Zelgadiss froze, their lips just millimeters away. Lina blinked and noticed how close they were.

"Oops… Ruined a moment. Sorry! You can continue!" Lina chuckled nervously. She grabbed the doorknob and quickly shut the door quietly. Amelia and Zelgadiss met eyes.

"Lina-san saw us…"

"Well, it was time for her and Gourry to know about us. Now, kiss me." Zelgadiss shut his eyes. Amelia smiled and leaned forward. "Amelia… you're kissing my cheek." Zelgadiss said loudly. Amelia giggled and pulled her lips away.

"I know." Amelia grinned. "Lina-San just ruined the moment for us, Zelgadiss-San. Maybe next time." Amelia winked. She stood up from the chair and started walking toward the room door.

"Don't you want to get it over with and do it now?" Zelgadiss followed her. Amelia looked over her shoulder and met his stern grey eyes. She smiled brightly and giggled.

"But that's after the wedding, Zelgadiss-San." She said with a slight blush. Zelgadiss's entire face bloomed like a raw tomato. Amelia laughed loudly and opened the room door. She walked out the room and looked back at Zelgadiss.

"Are you coming, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia tilted her head. Zelgadiss stared at Amelia's innocent face and smirked.

"After you."

- The End -


	4. Story 4 'One Kiss to cure everything'

One Kiss to Cure everything

Story 4

Zelgadiss snapped his eyes open. Amelia gasped inwardly and took a few steps away from him.

"Amelia? Is it already morning?" Zelgadiss yawned softly and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He blinked and sat up straight against the tree. "Wait…" He grew confused. Zelgadiss looked down at his hands. His eyes widen to see normal human skin.

"HOLY CRAP!" Zelgadiss shrieked. Lina and Gourry rushed out of their tent in a flash. They stood back-to-back with their arms in the air.

"BANDITS?" Lina and Gourry continued to scan around the clearing. Zelgadiss stood up from the ground carefully and looked around him. He couldn't believe it. He was human. He was finally human.

"ZEL! YOU'RE HUMAN!" Lina and Gourry gasped. Zelgadiss continued to touch around his body and nodded.

"I am human…" He smiled slightly. He looked up and smiled at his friends. Lina and Gourry stood around him as they pat him on the back. Zelgadiss shrugged them off and looked up to a certain Princess. He blinked to see Amelia standing a few feet away. She stood with her fingers playing with the ends of her shirt, keeping herself distant from the excitement.

"Hey, Amelia! Look at Zel! He's human!" Lina walked over to her. Amelia blushed lightly and nodded quickly, Lina snickered. "Ooooooooooo, what's this? Why are you blushing? Ooooooooooooooooooooo." Lina teased. Amelia gulped and hung her head lower. Lina and Gourry chuckled at her childish actions while Zelgadiss tried to get her to look at him.

"But how did Zel get back to normal?" Gourry suddenly asked. Zelgadiss blinked. He put a hand to his chin and pouted lightly.

"I don't know… something must've happened." Zelgadiss mumbled. "Oh well, I'll look into it later. For now, let's celebrate!" Lina and Gourry cheered loudly. Amelia gulped and turned away.

"Um, you guys go ahead and celebrate. I'm going to go sleep!" Her voice was squeaky and high-pitch. The partygoers watched as the young Princess rushed into her tent and zipped up the entrance quickly.

"Hmmmm… Amelia knows something." Lina spoke. Gourry and Zelgadiss looked at her. Lina snickered. "That was her 'Oh my god, I did something bad and embarrassing!' voice." Lina explained. Gourry tilted his head.

"I wonder what Amelia did…"

"Maybe something to do with the blue freak's cure."

"Hmmmm… maybe, Xellos… XELLOS!" Gourry yelped. Xellos was standing next to him, leaning against his staff. The friendly Mazoku took a good look at Zelgadiss with slightly opened eyes. "Yup… she certainly did something to you." Xellos smirked. Zelgadiss moved an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, she made you human." Xellos spoke. Zelgadiss took a step back. Amelia made him human? "She was obviously the cure after all." Xellos snickered. He glanced over to Amelia's tent. He could taste her emotions scorching through her tent… it was so much emotion… He needed negative energy, not emotions. Xellos sweat dropped as he crouched to the ground in pain.

"N-Need… negativity…" And quickly evaporated away in thin air.

"XELLOS, COME BACK, YOU BASTARD!" Lina shouted after him. Gourry held onto her, Lina waved her arms and legs. "TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!" Zelgadiss stared down at his human hand. Amelia made him human?

* * *

"Amelia-Chan." Xellos poked Amelia on the shoulder by the end of his staff. Amelia moaned lightly and her eyelids flittered open. She turned her head and met Xellos's smiling face.

"KYAAAA!" Amelia let out a blood-curling scream. Xellos sweat dropped. She swung her fist and punched Xellos on the face. He flew back out of her tent and hit against a tree. The other 3 ran out of their tents and sweat dropped to see Xellos on the ground with Amelia's fist imprint on his face.

"That hurt, Amelia-Chan." Xellos sighed. He stood up carefully and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Amelia rolled her eyes and crawled out of her tent. "Well… since your awake, Amelia-Chan. I should tell you…I know your secret!" Xellos grinned. Amelia yelped and rushed to Xellos. She wrapped her arms around Xellos's body causing him to grow green.

"XELLOS-SAN, DON'T SAY IT!"

"STOP HUGGING ME!"

"XELLOS-SAN, PLEASE, DON'T SAY IT!"

"STOP HUGGING ME!"

"XELLOS-SAN, PLEASE!"

"STOP HUGGING ME!"

"DON'T MAKE ME SING!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xellos screamed. He grew limp in Amelia's arms. Amelia continued hugging him. She took a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, AND WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!"

"MERCY!" Xellos disappeared quickly. Amelia smirked and nodded in relief. She blinked and looked back at the others.

"What's he talking about, Amelia?" Zelgadiss spoke first. Amelia blushed red and looked away from his eyes.

"It's nothing." She whispered and rushed into her tent.

* * *

Xellos shook his head, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. Amelia stood at the bottom of the tree.

"PLEASE, XELLOS-SAN! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"BUT I HAVE TOO! JOU-OU-SAMA ORDERS ME TOO!"

Amelia sighed and crossed her arms. "HAPPY BUNNIES JUMPING IN THE MEADOW! HOLDING HANDS AND SINGING ALONG AS THEY PLAY ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DAY!"

"DEAD ZOMBIE BUNNIES CRAWLING OUTTA THE DIRT AND HUNTING HUMAN BLOOD!"

"LITTLE RYUZOKU BABIES LAUGHING AS THEY LISTEN TO YOU READING TO THEM!"

"RYUZOKU'S BEGGING FOR MERCY AS I KILL THEM!"

"FILIA-SAN KISSING YOU!"

"MERCY!" Xellos screeched. He fell off the tree and landed on his face. Amelia grinned and placed her foot on his back.

"Remember, Xellos-san, Sore wa himistu desu." Amelia winked. Xellos sighed. He stood up and smiled wearily.

"Jou-ou-sama would not like this." Xellos faded away. Amelia smirked. She turned to face her friends.

"What secret, Amelia?" Lina asked with a mischievous smile. Amelia blushed red and rushed past them. "Amelia, you're bound to tell us sooner or later!" Lina and the other two followed. Amelia shook her head.

"NO! SORE WA HIMISTU! HIMISTU!" Amelia screamed. She continued down the road in a fast matter. Lina groaned and glanced at Zelgadiss.

"Do something. She talks to you."

* * *

"Amelia, can I sit-"

"I GOTTA GO, ZELGADISS-SAN!" Amelia got off her seat and ran into the dark woods. Zelgadiss sighed and rushed after her.

* * *

"Amelia-Chan."

"You don't give up, do you?" Amelia turned her head. Xellos stepped out of the dark shadows from the trees and smiled.

"You got to tell him." Xellos told her. Amelia shook her head.

"I don't want too."

"Well… I'll tell him then!" Xellos turned around toward the campfire. Amelia yelped and grabbed hold of his cape.

"N-No, please… I don't want him to know and YOU'RE not telling him anything!" Amelia shouted. Xellos snickered and put a hand up in front of her face.

"Alright, he'll have to figure it out on his own." Xellos's eyes slightly opened, Amelia gasped and tried to perform a shield. But it was too late. The last thing she could remember was Xellos's grinning face and then, it became dark.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Zelgadiss nudged Amelia on the shoulder. Amelia opened her eyes slightly. She sat up and shook her head. "Are you alright?" Zelgadiss asked, Amelia gulped and nodded. Zelgadiss nodded and stood up. He started to walk away from her. Amelia blinked. Why was he walking away? She opened her mouth.

"Zel-" Amelia gasped. Her voice! It wasn't the same! It was unbelievably high pitch! "Oh my Cepheid! My voice!" Amelia squeaked. She placed her hand over her throat. She gasped and looked down at her hands. She had blue skin.

"HOLY CRAP!" Amelia screamed. Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow and looked back at the girl.

"Um… Are you alright?"

"NO! I'M… I'M A CHIMERA!" Amelia screamed at him.

"Um… Yes, you are. Are you alright, young lady?" Zelgadiss sweat dropped. Amelia gasped.

"ZELGADISS-SAN, IT'S ME! AMELIA!" Amelia ran towards him. Zelgadiss stared at the strange Chimera woman and took a careful step back.

"What?"

"Zelgadiss-San, it's me! Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune! The Princess of Saillune!" Amelia grabbed hold of his shirt. Zelgadiss pulled away slightly but Amelia pulled him back to her. "I'm traveling with you, Lina-San, and Gourry-San around the world to find your cure and to find Gourry-San's new sword to replace the Sword of Light! Lina-San has an obsess love for money and power, Gourry-San is a dumb gentleman, and you love reading and coffee!" Amelia tried to prove herself. Zelgadiss stared at her.

"What…" He gulped. Amelia bit her lip, her tears flooding her vision.

"Please, believe me… it is me." Amelia wept. Zelgadiss reached up and tilted her face to him. He took a long stare into her eyes. "Zelgadiss-san… it's me." Amelia's tears flowed down her cheeks. Zelgadiss concentrated into her indigo eyes. His eyes grew wide to see the shining innocence only Amelia has.

"Amelia." Zelgadiss gasped and wrapped his arms around her rocky body. "It's okay… it's going to be alright. I'm... I'm here for you." Zelgadiss whispered into her ear. Amelia whimpered loudly and cried against his chest.

* * *

"Man… now what?" Lina groaned. Gourry shrugged his shoulders. Amelia gulped and put her hood over her head. Zelgadiss continued to keep his supporting arm around her shoulders. Amelia whimpered and kept her face hidden in the nook of Zelgadiss's arm.

"You can always tell everyone how you turned Zelgadiss back into a human, Amelia-Chan." Xellos spoke loudly. He appeared sitting on a branch in a nearby tree.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Amelia was the one who cured Zelgadiss!" Lina clapped her hands. Gourry and Zelgadiss nodded and smiled at her. Amelia gasped and shook her head.

"N-NO! I-I WON'T TELL!" Amelia covered her mouth. Xellos snickered and a mirror emerged in his hand.

"LOOK, AMELIA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO UGLY!" Xellos jumped in front of Amelia, he held out the mirror in her face.

"KYAAAA!" Amelia screamed. She finally saw her wretched face. Zelgadiss growled and pulled his fist back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

"Are you alright, Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked in concern, he helped Amelia up to her feet. On the ground, Xellos laid knocked-out with his head into the ground. Lina and Gourry sweat dropped.

"M-Man, Zel… he's knocked-out pretty bad." Lina chuckled. Lina and Gourry began poking at him. Amelia gulped and put her hands to her cheek. She sighed sadly, she felt around her face. Amelia sniffled loudly and tears began developing in her eyes.

"I look ugly!" Amelia cried out loudly.

"Amelia, you don't look ugly. You look nice… that's what I would say if I was a Chimera." Lina muttered softly under her breath. Amelia cried louder and buried her face in her hands, Zelgadiss scowled at Lina. "Okay, okay, okay! Stop crying!" Lina tried to calm her down. Amelia wiped her tears and looked up to Lina with big teary eyes, Lina sweat dropped.

"Lina-san…"

"Y-Yes?" Lina gulped. Amelia grabbed Lina's hands in hers, she leaned forward and pulled her lips went near Lina's ear. Amelia softly whispered. Lina's mouth dropping wider and wider as she continued whispered. Gourry and Zelgadiss sweat dropped when Lina began laughing.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU WERE ACTING THIS WAY!" Lina laughed loudly. She glanced at Zelgadiss and smiled evilly.

"What?"

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Lina pointed to him and laughed. Zelgadiss sweat dropped.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Well, good luck telling him, Amelia!" Lina smiled, she grabbed Gourry and dragged him off somewhere. "We'll be heading to the next town!" Lina waved, she snickered and continued down the road. Gourry shrugged his shoulders and walked besides her. Zelgadiss looked to

Amelia. Amelia gulped and stared at the ground.

"Tell me what?" Zelgadiss asked. Amelia slowly lifted her head and blushed wildly.

"A-About how I cured you…"

"Alright, tell me." Zelgadiss crossed his arms. Amelia gulped. She stood hesitated in front of him. "I bet it's something ridiculous, something I never done before." Zelgadiss smirked. Amelia fiddled her fingers around the end of her shirt.

"Y-Yeah… it sort of is."

"Oh well, I guess it's not a spell or anything. I tried every spell I can find and nothing work-" Before Zelgadiss could finish, Amelia suddenly pounced on him and pinned him on the ground. Zelgadiss blinked. "Ame-" Amelia suddenly pressed her lips against his, Zelgadiss's eyes widen.

"YAY! It worked!" Amelia smiled big. She looked down at her peach-colored hands. She rolled off Zelgadiss and looked over herself. Zelgadiss lay frozen on the ground. His eyes wide and a developing red blush on his face, he stared at the sky.

"I'm human again!" Amelia giggled. She smiled and nervously turned her view to Zelgadiss. She sweat dropped to see Zelgadiss standing near a tree. He was leaning on it with his hand pressed against his mouth. Amelia stood up carefully. She walked over to him. "Zelgadiss-san?"

"Amelia, can I ask you a question?" Zelgadiss asked. Amelia nodded slowly. Zelgadiss straightened up and cleared his throat. "Did… Did you kiss me… when I was a Chimera?"

"Yes… I hope you're not ma-" Zelgadiss grabbed Amelia and pulled her to his lips. He kissed her roughly. Amelia saw stars and her knees melted. Zelgadiss pulled away slowly, he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you." Zelgadiss whispered. Amelia nodded and smiled brightly. Zelgadiss blushed and chuckled lightly. "So… Why don't we go to the next town and have lunch? Only the two of us?" Zelgadiss asked nervously, Amelia gasped happily and nodded.

"OF COURSE! LET'S GO NOW!" Amelia grabbed Zelgadiss's hand and dragged him behind her toward the town nearby. Zelgadiss blushing red behind her, he struggled to keep up with her.

* * *

"Zel, Amelia! There you two are!" Lina ran up to the two. They blinked and looked up. Lina smirked to see Amelia normal.

"Ooooooooooo, Zel, I'm proud of you." Lina snickered. She elbowed Zelgadiss in the ribs. Zelgadiss blushed and looked away to hide it. Gourry came from behind. He smiled to see Amelia and Zelgadiss.

"So, what was the cure?" Gourry asked. Zelgadiss and Amelia blushed red. "Hmmmm?"

"Gourry, you're such an idiot." Lina patted Gourry on the shoulder. She eyed the two blushing kids. "Didn't someone tell you that 'One Kiss can cure everything'?"

"Really?" Gourry blinked. Lina smirked and nodded, Zelgadiss and Amelia blushing furiously. "Okay!" Gourry bent his head and pressed his lips against Lina's mouth. Lina's eyes grew big and her arms waved in the air, Zelgadiss and Amelia sweat dropped. Gourry pulled away and looked down at Lina's chest. Lina lifted her eyebrow. Gourry sighed sadly. "Lina, your chest isn't growing bigger."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

- The End -


	5. Story 5 'The Love Spell'

The Love Spell

Story 5

"Amelia-Chan, what are you doing?" Xellos smiled, Amelia looked up from her paper work. She sighed and returned to her work.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, Xellos-San. I am, after all, the Princess of Saillune." Amelia said softly. Xellos pulled out a bottle of red liquid from his pocket.

"I got something for you."

"A PRESENT?" Amelia was suddenly standing in front of him, Xellos snickered and handed her the bottle. "What is it, Xellos-san?"

"An early birthday present."

"How sweet!" Amelia giggled, she looked over it and pulled the cork out. She placed it to her lips and drank it. Xellos sweat dropped, the gullible Princess did not even ask what it was.

"Amelia-Chan, do you love anyone?" Xellos asked. Amelia blushed lightly.

"L-Love? I can't be in love in my line of duty!" Amelia let out a large hiccup and put a hand to her mouth. She walked toward her room door. "Sorry, Xellos-san, I must get myself a glass of water." Amelia walked out. She walked down the hallway and hiccup again. As she held onto her breathe, she walked around the corner and suddenly bumped into a solid wall. Amelia fell to the ground and she let out a burp, a pink mist smoking out of her mouth. Zelgadiss smiled to see her.

"Excuse me." Amelia cleared her throat, Zelgadiss chuckled and took out his hand to her. Amelia felt a tingling feeling over her and she looked up at Zelgadiss.

"You need a hand there, Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked, Amelia nodded slowly and a large blush developed over her nose. Zelgadiss helped her up and started to walk away.

"Z-Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia took grab of Zelgadiss's sleeve. Zelgadiss moved an eyebrow and turned around. His eyes grew big when Amelia pushed her lips against his. Amelia's eyes shut as she kissed him deeper. Zelgadiss froze, his face growing bright red each second.

"Oooooo." Xellos snickered. He watched from around the corner with a catlike smile. Amelia quickly pulled away and ran past the frozen Chimera. Steam came out of Zelgadiss's ears as he leaned against the wall. He put a hand over his mouth. What the hell was that about?

* * *

"A-Amelia?" Zelgadiss blushed bright. Amelia giggled nervously and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, she gulped and took Zelgadiss's hand.

"A-Amelia?" Zelgadiss panicked, Lina and Gourry watched from their table. Amelia smiled and gave Zelgadiss a letter. She leaned forward and laid a kiss on his cheek. Amelia giggled and quickly ran away again. Zelgadiss's face burned up and he looked down to the letter in his hand.

"Zel, your red." Gourry blurted, Lina snickered and continued to eat. Zelgadiss began twitching.

"Zel, is that a love letter from a certain Princess?" Lina spoke. Zelgadiss shook, his face was extremely bright red. "Zel, you alright?"

"I GOTTA GO!" Zelgadiss ran off. He ran down to his guest room in the Saillune Castle. He locked himself inside and his chest moving up and down. Zelgadiss looked down to the letter in his hand. He bit his lip and carefully opened it. He gulped and grew sweaty. This is the first time he's ever got a… Love Letter since he became a Chimera. Actually, this is the first he's ever received a love letter in his whole life. Zelgadiss pulled out the letter. He slowly unfolded it. His face grew redder and redder as he read it.

' Zelgadiss-san,

I love you so much.

Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune

P/S Do you love me?'

Does he love her? Zelgadiss paced around his room. He glanced at the love letter on his bed and continued pacing around. He gulped and took the letter from the bed, he crumpled it and threw it on the ground.

"I DON'T love her. I DON'T love her. I DON'T love her. I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT love her." Zelgadiss said to himself as he stopped walking around. He looked down at the crumpled letter and sighed. He picked it up and carefully rolled it out. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gently rubbed his temples and slicked his long hair back. He reread the letter for the tenth time. He caught himself smiling and groaned slightly.

"This is why I told myself NOT to come here."

* * *

Zelgadiss walked down the hallway. He blinked when he heard footsteps behind him, he recognized them and jumped behind a potted plant. He hid behind it and kept quiet. The footsteps stopped in front of him, he peeked out.

"Zelgadiss-san? Zelgadiss-san? Where are you?" Amelia looked around the area. She had changed into her traveling clothes, Zelgadiss gulped. "Hmmmmm… I thought I saw him here. Oh well." Amelia shrugged and walked off. Zelgadiss sighed deeply when he heard her walk away.

"Why are you hiding behind this plant, Zel?" Zelgadiss yelped and jumped out from behind the plant, Gourry sweat dropped. Zelgadiss patted his beating heart. "Zel, you're acting weird these past days."

"S-Sorry, I thought you were… Amelia."

"Huh? Me? I'm Gourry. But Amelia's behind you though." Gourry pointed. Zelgadiss gasped and looked behind him. He spotted Amelia running towards him.

"ZELGADISS-SAN!"

"AcK!" Zelgadiss yelped. He ran from her. Amelia giggled and chased after him.

"ZELGADISS-SAN, COME BACK!" Amelia laughed happily, she skipped behind him with hearts in her eyes. Zelgadiss ran as fast as he can.

"ZELGADISS-SAN, WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?"

* * *

"I found you, Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia smiled. Zelgadiss rushed out the closet. Lina and Gourry blinked, they sweat dropped to see Zelgadiss run past them. He looked extremely afraid and embarrassed.

"ZELGADISS-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Amelia called. She giggled and skipped past the two. Lina and Gourry looked to each other.

"Let's not ask."

"Zelgadiss-san, I love you!"

* * *

"AcK!" Zelgadiss fell to the ground. Amelia pounced on top of his body and smiled. Zelgadiss blushed redder. Amelia pinned him on the ground and pressed her lips against his. Zelgadiss tried not to give in. Zelgadiss moaned slightly, Amelia's tongue was incredible in his mouth. He opened his eyes wide and gasped. He's giving in! Zelgadiss gasped to see his arms around Amelia and pressing her body against his. He had to get out!

"Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia gasped. Zelgadiss managed to get up and run out the room. Amelia smiled. "I'll chase you till the end of time!"

"Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia grabbed Zelgadiss's hand. Zelgadiss yelped. He was being dragged back in her room. Bad idea hiding in her room. "Now, you won't escape me." Amelia giggled. Zelgadiss sweat dropped as Amelia locked the room door and placed a powerful spell lock on it. "Zelgadiss-san… Why don't we take a shower… together?" Amelia got closer to Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss took couple steps away, he chuckled nervously.

"That sounds nice and all but… I already took a bath!" Zelgadiss quickly said. Amelia grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it off her head. "AMELIA, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Zelgadiss panicked, Amelia giggled. She lunged forward and hugged Zelgadiss tightly.

"YOUR MINE!" Amelia smiled big. Zelgadiss blushed red. He slipped out of her arms and ran to her balcony. He looked down from the balcony edge and began casting a levitation spell. He blinked when he heard more stripping. He dare not turn around, Zelgadiss concluded. But… Zelgadiss turned around slowly.

"ZELGADISS-SAN!" Amelia ran up to him, she gathered him in her arms, NAKED! Zelgadiss's head grew light, blood burst out of his nose as his eyes swirled around. Amelia giggled and hugged him tightly with his face buried between her breasts.

"I'm going straight to hell…" Zelgadiss groaned, he gulped and pushed Amelia slightly away. He looked up to her eyes and bit his lip. "Sleep." Zelgadiss lifted his hand over her face. Amelia's eyes rolled back, she fell back and slept soundly. Zelgadiss sighed, he fixed himself and looked at Amelia. He blushed wildly and took the Naked Princess onto her bed.

"A nap will be long enough for me to run away." Zelgadiss walked over to the room door. He stopped just before taking the doorknob and looked back. Amelia laid on the bed, her body sprawled on the sheets. He stared at her bare body.

"I can't leave her naked…"

* * *

Gourry sweat dropped. He watched Zelgadiss waddle out of Amelia's room with the biggest blush he ever saw. Zelgadiss walked in zigzags, nodding furiously as he pasted Gourry.

"Zel, are you alright?"

"I'M JUST FINE!" Zelgadiss shouted at him. He suddenly tripped on the floor and picked himself from the ground quickly. Gourry sweat dropped when Zelgadiss's pants dropped to the floor.

"Z-Zel?" Gourry pointed. Zelgadiss grabbed his pants and pulled it up quickly, he buttoned it. "Why were you in Amelia's room? Why are you blushing so hard? Why were your pants unbuttoned? Why are you acting as if you did something bad?" Gourry questioned. Zelgadiss blushed big. He turned and walked away.

"ZELGADISS-SAN! YOU BIG ROMANTIC! YOU NEVER FINSHED YOUR DIRTY DEED WITH LITTLE OLD ME YET!" Amelia ran out of her room in just her bathrobe. Gourry's eyes bugged out, Zelgadiss yelped and ran away."ZELGADISS-SAN, DON'T BE EMBARRASSED! I WAS AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"ZELGADISS-SAN! YOU WERE SO CUTE WHEN YOU SMILED WHILE YOU WERE GLIDING YOUR HANDS AGAINST MY NAKED SKIN! SO CUTE! YOUR SO BIG TOO!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Zelgadiss screamed through the palace hallways. Gourry sweat dropped big, he sighed.

"Those two…"

* * *

Lina sweat dropped. She watched Zelgadiss running from Amelia as she skipped after him. He sweat dropped at the dead end.

"You can't escape now, Zelgadiss-san." Amelia bounced over to him, she pressed her body against his. Zelgadiss blushed red while Lina's mouth dropped. "Zelgadiss-san, we can still continue your dirty deed… I was enjoying it." Amelia smiled. Lina's mouth dropped bigger.

"U-Uh… I need to take a bath!" Zelgadiss struggled against her hold. Amelia gasped happily, her eyes twinkling.

"I'LL HELP YOU!"

"NOPE, I DON'T NEED IT!"

"ZELGADISS-SAN, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOUR ALL SQUEAKY CLEAN! YOU CAN CHECK ME IF YOU WANT TOO!"

"I-I DON'T THINK I'M ALLOWED TOO!"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE." Amelia giggled. She pulled Zelgadiss close and pouted her lips out. "My body is ALL yours, Zelgadiss-San."

"ON SECOND THOUGHT, LET'S PLAY 'HIDE AND SEEK'! YOUR IT!" Zelgadiss slipped away. Amelia gasped with joy, she giggled and began counting loudly. Lina watched as Zelgadiss rushed out of sight. Best not to say anything.

* * *

"Found you again!" Amelia giggled. Zelgadiss yelped and jumped off the tree, he ran into the palace in speed. "He's soooooooooo kawaii." Amelia skipped after him, she blinked when she saw the kitchen door close.

"She won't find me here… She won't find me here." Zelgadiss whimpered. He gasped when the cabinet door opened. Amelia grinned and grabbed him into a hug.

"I FOUND YOU!" Amelia hugged him tightly. Zelgadiss blushed red and slipped out of her grip. He ran away out of the kitchen. Zelgadiss looked around the dining room. Lina, Gourry and Phil were eating around the round table. Zelgadiss gasped to hear loud giggling and ran under the tablecloth.

"Zel, what the hell are you doing?" Lina looked under the table. Gourry and Phil looked as well.

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW I'M HERE." Zelgadiss growled. The 3 blinked when the dining room door opened. Amelia walked in with a big smile.

"Hi, everyone! Did you see Zelgadiss-san come in here?" Amelia looked around the room.

"No."

"No."

"He's under the table." Gourry pointed. Lina and Phil sweat dropped. Zelgadiss snarled and hit Gourry on the foot. Amelia giggled and looked under the tablecloth. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Lina and Gourry sweat dropped while Phil's mouth dropped to the floor. Amelia buried her face into Zelgadiss's chest as Zelgadiss sighed heavily.

"ZELGADISS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Phil stood up from his chair, everyone sweat dropped except for Amelia and Phil.

"NOTHING! IT MEANS NOTHING!" Zelgadiss walked backwards as Phil stalked to him. Amelia giggled, she looked up at Zelgadiss's face and smiled.

"I love you, Zelgadiss-san."

"LOVE?" Phil twitched. Lina and Gourry sat still on their chairs, eating as they watched the drama before their eyes. Zelgadiss laughed nervously.

"I-It's not what it… looks like?"

"I love my Zelgadiss-San. He's so handsome." Amelia continued to praise him.

"ZELGADISS!" Phil lunged at him. Zelgadiss grabbed Amelia off her feet, he carried her as he jumped out of the way. Zelgadiss sweat dropped to see the large dent that Phil left from a swing of his fist. He blinked when Amelia cuddled against his body warmth and sighed.

"Zelgadiss-san, I love you so much."

"ARRRRRRRRRGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Phil screamed as a dark black aura developed around him. Zelgadiss yelped loudly and made a run for it.

* * *

"We're safe for now." Zelgadiss panted heavily. He had run out of the Saillune palace and was hiding in the thick forest around the kingdom. He unhanded Amelia but sweat dropped when Amelia refused to let go.

"No" Amelia shook her head.

"Amelia." Zelgadiss sighed. "This is getting ridiculous-"

"NO, ZELGADISS-SAN!" Amelia shouted suddenly, silencing him. Amelia pouted innocently, she looked up to his stern eyes with developed tears. "I don't want to let you go…"

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss's heart sank to see tears falling down his Princess's face. He reached her face and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry."

"I just…" Amelia whimpered. "I just want to be with you, Zelgadiss-San." Zelgadiss stared at her large frown. He tilted her head up and made her meet with his eyes.

"I want to be with you too." He whispered softly.

"R-Really?" Amelia's eyes widen. Zelgadiss smirked and pressed his forehead with hers.

"I'll never lie to you." He chuckled. Amelia giggled and nodded, happy tears falling from her eyes. Zelgadiss wrapped his arms around Amelia and hugged her against him, he bent his head to her face and placed his mouth over hers. As they kissed deeply, Lina and Gourry poked their heads out of the bushes. They sweat dropped to see their lips locked.

"Huh…" Lina let out a noise. Gourry looked at her. "Let's get out of here." Gourry nodded and quickly followed her. Zelgadiss removed his lips from hers and met her indigo eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm still… this." He lifted his turquoise skin hand to her eyes. Amelia pushed his hand away and touched his face, her hand placed gently on the rock pebbles. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I love this." She dragged her hand down his cheek and neck. "But I love you more." She smiled. Zelgadiss smiled back.

"I love you, Amelia."

* * *

"I can't believe they're going to get marry." Lina watched as Amelia walked down the aisle towards Zelgadiss. Gourry smiled big.

"They deserve each other. And it's what they always wanted." Gourry chuckled. Lina smirked and nodded. Besides them, Phil was tied to a chair, cloth wrapped tightly around his mouth.

"I do." Zelgadiss said loudly. It was then Amelia's potion ran out, she blinked a few times before looking around her.

"Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, will you take Zelgadiss Greyward's hand to be your husband? To cherish, to love till Death do you part?" The priest smiled. Amelia's mouth dropped, she looked up at Zelgadiss. He noticed her looking and smiled. He took her hand in his and held it gently. He mouthed his love for her and pulled her hand to his lips, gently kissing the back of her hand. Amelia shyly smiled and embarrassingly covered her blush with her veil.

"I do."

"Please present the rings."

* * *

Zelgadiss looked around the room as he sat up on the bed. There were unopened presents in the room, a ripped wedding dress, breakfast on a trey, and a half-eaten wedding cake. Zelgadiss felt his wife moving next to him and laid himself down on the bed. He reached over and took the veil off her head. He smiled to see Amelia's peaceful face and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her against his body and nuzzled his face behind her neck, tickling her awake.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia giggled softly, she turned her head back and smiled at him. "I mean… my husband."

"My wife." Zelgadiss chuckled and lay his lips over hers. "I love you so much." He whispered into the kiss. Amelia blushed red and smiled.

"I love you more." Then suddenly, burst of screams were heard from outside of their bedroom. The two newlyweds yelped loudly when the room door was kicked open. An enraged King stood with foam at the mouth and a blade in his hand, Lina and Gourry trying to hold him down.

"ZELGADISS!" Phil snarled. Zelgadiss and Amelia gathered each other in each other's arms. "YOUR DEAD!"

"RUN!" Lina shouted. Zelgadiss nodded and grabbed the end of the blanket but Amelia pulled back.

"It's only one blanket." Amelia blushed red. Zelgadiss noticed Lina and Gourry struggling to hold Phil down, he grabbed Amelia in his arms and wrapped the blanket around them. He carried her as he rushed past the snarling King and down the hallway.

"ZELGADISS!" Phil managed to slip away and ran after him. Phil's eyes grew evil and red when the blanket slipped down Zelgadiss's back, showing off his slender upper buttocks.

"ZELGADISS, YOUR DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, D.E.A.D! DEAD!" As the King continued to chase after him, Lina looked over at Gourry with a sigh.

"Go after him, Gourry. I'm freaking tired."

"Alright, Lina." Gourry ran after the trio. Lina sighed again and leaned against the doorway of the newlywed's room.

"Hey, Lina-Chan."A cheery voice came from behind. Lina rolled her eyes and turned around to see a familiar face.

"What do you want now, Xellos? I'm busy." She blinked when he dangled a vial of red liquid in front of her face. "What's that?"

"An early birthday present."

- The End -


	6. Story 6 'Explanation for Things'

Explanation for things

Story 6

Amelia looked around for Zelgadiss. She smiled to see Zelgadiss sitting on the river's edge. He was staring at the clear water with a rock in his hands. Amelia pouted, he was always going off alone. But, Amelia sighed, that's because he's sad. So it's up to her, to cheer him up, Amelia concluded. As she tried to think of a way, she noticed a flower leaning gently to the left. She smiled and plucked it out of the ground. This was all she needed. Zelgadiss turned his head quickly when he felt movement next to him. He watched as Amelia sat next to him, her legs touching his. He met with her eyes.

"Amelia." Zelgadiss sighed. "What are you doing here? Go back to Lina and Gourry." Zelgadiss looked away. Amelia pouted angrily.

"And leave you alone, Zelgadiss-san? I don't think so!" Amelia told him. Zelgadiss sighed again. He blinked when Amelia reached over to the rock in his hand. "Let's trade." Amelia smiled. Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow. She took his rock and gave him her flower.

"Why? I'd rather prefer the flower then a rock, why trade?" Zelgadiss asked. Amelia cradled the rock close to her heart.

"Because I love Rocks." Amelia kissed it gently on the surface. Zelgadiss stared at her with disbelief. Amelia giggled and put the rock in her pack. "Anyways, it's not the surface that matters, it's the inside!"

"What do you mean?" Zelgadiss questioned. Amelia watched him look down to the flower and finger the gentle petals.

"Well, let's take this flower, for example." Amelia leaned closer. Zelgadiss nodded. "The Flower is pretty and it smells beautiful from the outside." Amelia told him. Zelgadiss nodded again. Amelia reached over and gently stripped off the petals.

"But… in the inside." Zelgadiss blinked to see tiny bugs festering inside of the flower, Amelia shrugged. "It's infested with bugs."

"Well… that really doesn't explain things to me." Zelgadiss told her. Amelia took a random rock from the river's edge.

"Look at this rock. It's oddly shaped and the color is all off." Amelia pointed. Zelgadiss's eyes slightly clouded in sadness. Amelia smiled. "But if you crack it open, I'm sure you'll find something beautiful inside." Amelia winked. Zelgadiss scoffed softly, he shook his head.

"Rocks don't carry anything beautiful. I'm a better example." Zelgadiss muttered. Amelia pouted irritably and gave the rock to Zelgadiss.

"Then let's see!" Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. He clenched the rock and broke it into pieces in his hand. He opened his hand and allowed Amelia to look through the rubble. She suddenly gasped happily and picked something small in the dust. Zelgadiss's eyes widen. "See! I told you, Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia giggled. Between her fingers, was a little tiny sapphire.

"Unbelievable." Zelgadiss said loudly. He blinked when Amelia placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to hers. They met eyes.

"No, it's not." Amelia smiled, making Zelgadiss blush lightly. "Every little thing on this planet is beautiful, either outside or inside… I know you, Zelgadiss-san. You're very beautiful in the inside." Amelia poked him on the chest. She blushed wildly and looked away from his eyes.

"And… I think you're handsome on the outside too." She whispered. Zelgadiss stared at her. Amelia gave him a big smile and handed him the jewel, he blinked when she stood up from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Zelgadiss stood up as well.

"Well…" Amelia tucked her bangs behind her ear. "It's time for lunch."

"Oh, right." Zelgadiss chuckled tensely and nodded. Amelia nodded with a smile. She turned to go to the camp until Zelgadiss grabbed her hand. "Amelia."

"Yes, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia looked back at him. Zelgadiss cleared his throat gently and looked away from her face.

"Can I… eat with you?" Zelgadiss nervously asked. Amelia blushed wildly.

"Of course, Zelgadiss-San. You're always welcomed." As they started toward camp, their hands were still holding each other's. Amelia gently leaned her body against Zelgadiss and smiled shyly at him causing him to blush. He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers, ignoring the tiny gem on the river's edge.

- The End -


	7. Story 7 'The Curing Kisses'

The Curing Kisses

Story 7

"Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia gasped when the Chimera fell on the ground. She kneeled down beside him and looked him over. Zelgadiss carefully sat up and rubbed his head.

"Dammit… That hurt!" Zelgadiss shouted at Lina, Lina stuck her tongue at him. "Why'd you push me for, you Flat-Chest?" Zelgadiss growled. Lina twitched, she was about to hit him but noticed Amelia looking at Zelgadiss with caring eyes, she smirked.

"Hey, Amelia." She spoke. Amelia blinked and looked up to her. "Zel is hurt. Why don't you kiss his boo-boo for him and make it all better? I read in books that kissing is better than healing with magic." Lina told her. Gourry tilted his head with confusion. Zelgadiss's mouth dropped with a big blush on his face.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Amelia gasped. Lina snickered and nodded. Amelia looked to Zelgadiss and smiled. "Okay!" Amelia leaned forward with a slight blush, Zelgadiss's face grew bright red when Amelia kissed him on the forehead.

"All better, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia blinked to see Zelgadiss staring down at his fingers, his face bright red and speechless. Lina and Gourry roared in laughter beside them. "Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia moved an eyebrow. She lifted a hand and placed it over his forehead.

"Maybe you should kiss him some more, Amelia?" Gourry chuckled with Lina agreeing. Amelia nodded and leaned forward. Zelgadiss growing in embarrassment as Amelia kissed him on the cheek. She drew back and grew more confused, Lina and Gourry laughing loudly.

"Let's go, Gourry. Meet you two in the next town." Lina waved. Amelia watched the two walk off. She pouted and looked down at Zelgadiss. She blinked to see him gone. She looked around and spotted him entering the forest nearby. She chased after him.

"ZELGADISS-SAN!" Amelia called, she gasped happily to see him stumbling away in the forest. "Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia ran over. She blinked when Zelgadiss ignored her, she went in front of him and Zelgadiss looked away from her face with a big blush. "Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia tilted her head, she watched him as he walked past her. She gasped loudly when he tripped and fell into a ditch in the ground.

"OH, THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Zelgadiss shouted. He twitched when he tried to move his wrist. "And I broke my wrist." Zelgadiss stood up carefully and blinked when Amelia levitated into the hole. She gasped to see him holding onto his wrist.

"Let me see." Amelia quickly rushed over. Zelgadiss gulped and allowed her to take his wrist. Amelia examined it and leaned forward. She gently kissed him on the wrist. Zelgadiss blushed red and looked away. "I don't think it's better…" Amelia sighed, she blinked when Zelgadiss pulled his hand away from hers. He turned his head to her.

"Amelia…"

"Yes, Zelgadiss-San?"

"My… My collar bone hurts." Zelgadiss pointed. Amelia gasped and leaned forward to his neck area, she gently kissed his collar bone. "Also my neck." Zelgadiss pointed to the side of his neck. Amelia lead her kisses up his neck. Zelgadiss sighed and pointed to the other side of neck. "Over here." Amelia nodded and gently kissed him all over the neck. Zelgadiss sighed deeply, he wrapped an arm around Amelia's waist and brought her against his, Amelia blushed red.

"Z-Zelgadiss-San."

"One more…" Zelgadiss told her, Amelia nodded, he pointed to his lips. "Right here." Zelgadiss whispered. Amelia gulped. She shut her eyes and leaned to his lips, she sighed into the kiss as Zelgadiss pulled her closer. Amelia slowly pulled her lips off, she giggled when Zelgadiss whimpered.

"It still hurts."

* * *

Lina and Gourry blinked, Amelia and Zelgadiss walked into town holding each other's hand, they walked closer than usual. They blinked when Amelia tripped and Zelgadiss quickly helped her up. They smirked when Zelgadiss kissed her on the forehead gently. Lina looked up to Gourry, she blushed lightly and cleared her throat causing Gourry to look over to her, Lina gulped.

"I hurt my forehead a while ago…" Lina lied badly. Gourry stared at her for a moment.

"If you want me to kiss you, Lina, you don't need to make up excuses." Lina's face burned up, she growled at him.

"I AM NOT MAKING EXCUSES! NEVER MIND ALREADY!" Lina turned to leave but Gourry grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and his lips met hers. Lina's eyes widen but slowly and surely, gave into the kiss. They did not notice Amelia and Zelgadiss entering into the inn, Amelia giggled softly.

"Gourry-San must be treating Lina-San. That's so kind of him." Amelia smiled, Zelgadiss sweat dropped. He nodded and led Amelia to another table.

"Let's just leave it at that."

- The End -


	8. Story 8 'Daddy Drama'

Daddy Drama

Story 8

"Daddy!" Amelia ran up to her father. Prince Phil smiled big and ran over to meet her.

"Daughter!" Prince Phil running up to her with his arms open, Amelia doing the same.

"Daddy!" Amelia giggled.

"Daughter!" Phil gasped happily. They were just in arms reach. Amelia suddenly blinked and her eyes went past Phil, her eyes grew large.

"ZELLY!" Amelia ran past her father, Phil yelped and fell to the ground. Zelgadiss smirked when Amelia ran up to him. She hugged him tight as Zelgadiss chuckled. Phil sighed, he leaned his face against his hand.

"Zelgadiss, let's go to the garden house!" Amelia rushed him, Zelgadiss quickly nodded and the two held hands as they walked to the garden room in the Saillune Castle. Prince Phil lay on the palace floor, he sighed.

"Amelia is getting older… She's got a boyfriend… I have to be supportive of her…Zelgadiss is a good kid…" Phil told himself but quickly sighed heavily. He only made himself worse. He had to face facts…

"I'm jealous of my Daughter's Boyfriend."

* * *

Phil peeked out from behind the tree, Lina and Gourry behind him with a sweat drop. Phil watched as Amelia and Zelgadiss sat near the river, they held hands as they talked.

"Phil, why are WE here?" Lina asked, Phil hushed her and continued to watch. Lina and Gourry joined him.

"Look at him… holding MY daughter's hand…" Phil growled, Lina and Gourry sweat dropped more. They blinked when Zelgadiss let go of Amelia's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. "GWAH! HOW DARE HE?"

"Phil, it's only an arm. Zel must be doing that because Amelia's cold or something." Lina calmed him down.

"Yeah, it's not like he's not kissing her or something." Gourry blurted. Lina nodded in agreement. Phil yelped and looked to the two lovers again.

"Amelia?"

"Hmmm?" Amelia turned her head. Zelgadiss blushed red and pecked his lips against hers, giving her a quick kiss. Amelia's face turned bright red. Zelgadiss looked away and tried to control his blush. Amelia placed a hand over her lips and smiled shyly, she leaned her body against Zelgadiss and giggled.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Phil tried to get out of Gourry and Lina's hold on him. "KILL HIM!" He screamed again when Zelgadiss got a kiss from Amelia on the lips. Amelia pulled away slowly and smiled wide, Zelgadiss softly smiled back. "KILL WITH MY BLOODY JUSTICE FIST!"

"It was just a small kiss!" Lina swung her hand and slapped the revenge out of him. Phil finally shook his head and panted heavily.

"I-I don't know what came over me. Thank you, Lina-San, for clearing my head."

"Yeah, it was just a small kiss. It's not like they'll start rolling around in the grass and make-out." Gourry said aloud. Lina nodded again. Phil gulped and looked to his daughter.

"Come here!" Zelgadiss pounced on her. Amelia laughed loud as they rolled on the grass in each other's arms, Zelgadiss laughed with her. As they rolled slowly down the hill, Zelgadiss pressed his lips against Amelia's, Amelia blushed and gave into the temptation.

"Wow! Twice in a row." Lina gave Gourry a high-five. Phil's mouth dropped.

"NO EXCUSES! JUSTICE FURY!"

"PHIL! PHIL, CALM DOWN!"

* * *

Phil grumbled as he sat in his throne. He could hear Amelia and Zelgadiss laughing together in the Castle. He sighed and tried to think of a way to break those two up.

"Maybe I can talk Amelia into her Princess duties. At the status Saillune is in now, she has no choice but to concentrate on her duties. She'll have to break up with him to be the Princess she is!" Phil snickered and got off his throne, he blinked when he heard yelling.

"Why do you have to go? You know I love you!"

"I just have too, Amelia! Look at me… I'm a Freak." Zelgadiss hung his head. Amelia wiped the tears on her face.

"Zel, you've been looking for a cure for more than 4 years, how do you even KNOW there's a cure?" Amelia asked. Zelgadiss stayed quiet, he looked over to Amelia with sorrowful eyes. "I-I mean, if there was one, you would've found it by now…"

"Amelia, I have to go." Zelgadiss grabbed her hands. "This is for you." He whispered. Amelia bit her bottom lip and sighed deeply.

"H-How long are you going to be gone?"

"One year."

"Does it have to be that long?" Amelia whimpered. Zelgadiss nodded, she allowed Zelgadiss to wipe her tears. "You better write to me… A-And tell me if you found your cure or not… A-And tell me if you're alright… And-" Amelia choked on her tears, Zelgadiss brought her into an embrace. They hugged tightly.

"Amelia… I'll come back."

"B-But you won't…You won't come back until you get your cure." Amelia cried loudly on his chest. Zelgadiss stroked the back of her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you remember, Amelia? The first time I told you how I felt about you?" Zelgadiss asked. Amelia nodded. "I wrote that letter when I was looking for my cure. I was thinking about you the entire time." Zelgadiss whispered, Amelia buried her face in his shirt.

"Zel…"

"Remember when I came back to you? I snuck into your room. Laid next to you while you were sleeping." Amelia nodded slowly, Zelgadiss smiled. "When you woke up that next morning, you hugged me so tight, I could hardly breath." Zelgadiss chuckled. Amelia giggled as tears rolled down her eyes. As the two hugged each other, Phil tried not to cry as loud, he wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"S-So beautiful! I can't separate those two!"

* * *

Phil watched as Amelia and Zelgadiss walked together down the road, holding each other's hand. He can't believe he gave permission to allow Amelia to travel the world with Zelgadiss. Phil sighed. As long as Amelia is in love and happy then, Phil smiled, he's a happy daddy.

- A couple of months later -

"Daddy! I'm pregnant!" Amelia ran up to her father. Phil's mouth dropped. Amelia hugged Phil tight and looked back to Zelgadiss. "Oh, and Zel is human! Also, he proposed to me! I said yes!" Amelia giggled loudly. Phil's face filled with gloom as his mouth hung. Zelgadiss sweat dropped to see his face.

"Um… Come on, Love. I think your father needs time alone." Zelgadiss took Amelia and walked off, leaving Phil alone to bask in his gloom.

"W-Why me?"

- The End -


	9. Story 9 'Poker Game'

The Poker Game

Story 9

"I raise you 5 more cookies, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia shouted, she slid 5 chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the bed, Zelgadiss raised an eyebrow. Ever since the attack of the Saillune Princess, Zelgadiss was hired to guard her. Lina and Gourry hired to guard Prince Phil and the castle.

"I raise you 10 cookies." Zelgadiss grabbed his last 10 cookies and put it with the rest of the bet. Amelia chewed on her bottom lip, she looked at her poker hand, it was a Full House… maybe Zelgadiss had a higher hand? Zelgadiss sighed, he looked over his 2 pair in his hand. He hated poker, he'd always have the lousy hand. He climbed off the bed and to the window. He brought the curtains down and did the same to the other windows, Amelia watched him. She blushed lightly when Zelgadiss unclasped his cloak and let it hang on the side of her bed. He sat comfortably in front of Amelia and grabbed his poker hand. He looked over to Amelia. "Show hands?"

"NOT YET!" Amelia yelped, she continued to think of what to do. Zelgadiss smirked. Amelia took a deep breath and nodded. "Show hands!" She put her poker hand down, Zelgadiss sighed, he put his 2 pairs down.

"I WIN! I WIN THE POT!" Amelia grabbed the cookies and began eating them. Zelgadiss chuckled and noticed the room door opened ajar. He climbed off the bed and walked over. Carefully looking up and down the hallway, Zelgadiss shut the door gently and locked it with a powerful spell.

"Amelia, what happened the day you were attacked by the Mazoku?" Zelgadiss asked, Amelia munched on the cookies.

"I don't know. I was sleeping at the time and next thing I know, Daddy was standing in front of me and a broken-in window." Amelia told him. Zelgadiss sighed. The Mazoku didn't REALLY attack her though.

"Let's go to sleep." Zelgadiss told her, Amelia gasped.

"But-But-But!"

"No buts. Go to sleep." Zelgadiss sat on a stool next to the bed. Amelia pouted angrily.

"Can I please have one more game of Poker?" Amelia asked. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, he blinked and met Amelia's big teary eyes. He blushed red and looked away from her eyes, Amelia came closer and whimpered louder, Zelgadiss growled.

"ALRIGHT, WE CAN PLAY SOME MORE!" Zelgadiss snarled. Amelia cheered loudly and began shuffling the cards. "What happened to all the cookies?"

"Oops… I ate them all." Amelia chuckled nervously. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes again.

"What the hell are we suppose to use for chips?" Zelgadiss asked. Amelia tried to think. She blushed suddenly and looked at him.

"W-We can play Strip Poker…" Amelia suggested, Zelgadiss's face burned up. He growled and shook his head.

"NO! NO! NO! WE'RE NOT PLAYING THAT!"

"Why not?"

"ONE, YOUR TOO YOUNG! TWO, YOUR THE PRINCESS OF SAILLUNE! AND THREE, I'M ZELGADISS GREYWARDS, THE HEARTLESS SINISTER SWORDSMAN!" Zelgadiss shouted. Amelia pouted and began to develop tears. Zelgadiss blinked when tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I… I just wanted to have some fun with you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia whimpered. Zelgadiss watched her cry. His heart sank to see Amelia's tears falling. He sighed and blushed wildly.

- moments later -

"What do you bet in?" Zelgadiss growled with a wild blush. Amelia looked over her hand, she smiled to see 4 of a kind.

"Hmmmmmm… I bet my necklace." Amelia took a sparkly necklace off and placed it between them. Zelgadiss smirked to see a Straight Flush.

"I bet my cloak." Zelgadiss put his cloak on top of her necklace. Amelia tried to think.

"Hmmmm… I'll raise my crown!" Amelia took her crown off her head and put it carefully on the pot.

"I'll put in this map I found in the library." Zelgadiss stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out a treasure map. Amelia sweat dropped, she looked over the pot.

"Um… I'll raise… I'll raise… I'll raise…" Amelia looked around for something, she blinked and began unbuttoning her pajama shirt. Zelgadiss yelped and covered his eyes with his hand. "I'll raise my shirt!" Amelia put her shirt on the pot. Zelgadiss kept his eyes shut and began looking for something in his pants pocket. He felt a small marble and took it out of his pocket, Amelia blinked.

"I raise this marble."

"Zelgadiss-San, that's not even a real bet!" Amelia grumbled. Zelgadiss shook his head, his eyes still closed. "Put your shirt in for a bet or something!" Zelgadiss shook his head again, his face burning up.

"You're so mean, Zelgadiss-San! Let's just show hands!" Amelia growled, she put her 4 of a kind down. Zelgadiss showed off his Straight Flush. "You won!" Amelia pouted. Zelgadiss slightly opened his eyes. His face exploded to see Amelia's big breasts only being covered so little by her white bra. He quickly grabbed the pot and put it to his side. Amelia giggled and grabbed her crown. She reached over and placed it on his head, Zelgadiss blushed wilder to get a closer view of her breasts.

"That's so cute!" Amelia giggled. She sat back down. Zelgadiss stared down at the ground as Amelia shuffled the cards, she passed the cards out and Zelgadiss quickly grabbed it. He looked over them and sighed. "Alright, I bet in my bra!" Amelia unclasped her bra and put it in the middle of them. Zelgadiss's eyes bugged out, he glanced up to see her top naked flesh and quickly covered his eyes with his hand.

"I'LL BET IN MY SHIRT!" He pulled off his shirt. Amelia blushed red to see his rocky top half. "And I'll show my hand! It's nothing! You win the pot!" Zelgadiss gave back Amelia her bra and his shirt. Amelia put on her bra and slipped his shirt on.

"Wow! It's so big!" Amelia giggled in his shirt. Zelgadiss sighed in relief and put his hand down. Amelia smiled big in the beige long-sleeved shirt. Zelgadiss watched her hug the shirt, he suddenly blushed red and looked down to his cards.

"Amelia?"

"Yes, Zelgadiss-San?"

"Do you really like me THAT much?" Zelgadiss asked as he collected the cards and began shuffling them. Amelia's face burned red. "I'm just asking since it's pretty obvious that you have a crush on me and I was just wondering-"

"I love you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia blurted, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. Zelgadiss's blush grew redder and nodded. It was silent, they took their cards and looked over them. Zelgadiss cleared his throat and looked up to her.

"I bet my pants." Zelgadiss spoke.

"I bet your shirt."

"I raise my boxers." Zelgadiss quickly blurted. Amelia looked up to his redden face. She smiled lightly and looked at her Royal Flush.

"Show hands."

- The End -


	10. Story 10 'Naked Down Under'

Naked Down Under

Story 10

"What's the matter, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia asked, Zelgadiss keeping quiet, he stared down at his fingers in the hot water. "You're more quiet than usual." Amelia told him. Zelgadiss's face was bright red. They were sitting back-to-back.

"You really want to know why?" Zelgadiss spoke.

"Yes."

"Well . . . BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE SAME HOT SPRINGS TOGETHER!" Zelgadiss shouted with a red blush. Amelia giggled, her towel wrapped around her body in the hot water. Zelgadiss growled, he continued to glare at his fingers. "Why did we even come here?" Amelia smiled big.

"Lina-San and Gourry-San invited us to come, Zelgadiss-San! To celebrate our wedding in 4 more days. We can't turn down an invitation." Amelia answered him. Zelgadiss continued grumbling. Amelia giggled and continued to sit back-to-back with him. It was true, the two were going to get married in 4 more days. Zelgadiss pouted, but did Amelia had to take a soak in the hot springs with him? Yes, he loves Amelia, but… but he was still ashamed to show his body around Amelia. Amelia hummed softly as she splashed the water around her, she looked at the water's reflection, Zelgadiss was still glaring at his fingers with a bright blush. Amelia giggled lightly. She loved him just the way he is, Chimera and all. Amelia blinked to feel Zelgadiss move.

"I'm getting out. I've soaked enough." Zelgadiss muttered, he stood and walked over to the edge of the hot springs. He held the towel wrapped around his waist. Amelia gasped and ran after him. She reached for him and grabbed the edge of his towel. She pulled it off accidentally. "AMELIA!" Zelgadiss covered himself with a wild blush. Amelia blinked and looked to her hand, his towel clasped in her hand.

"O-Oops, I missed your hand." Amelia giggled nervously. Zelgadiss growled, he went into the water and carefully walked over to her, Amelia backing away slowly.

"Amelia…"

"N-Now, Zelgadiss-San, I'm your future wife, remember? I'm bound to see you naked here and out." Amelia told him. She yelped when Zelgadiss lunged for her and made a run for it to the edge of the hot springs. She got out of the water and looked back, Zelgadiss twitched with a red blush, he sink into the water until it stopped below his nose. Amelia giggled and walked over to the edge, she kneeled down in front of him, Zelgadiss pouted.

"Give me my towel."

"Not until you let me see you." Amelia smiled. Zelgadiss blushed redder. He shook his head. "Well, then… I'm going." Amelia stood, Zelgadiss yelped and grabbed her ankle before she walked away.

"Just give me my towel back. I don't want you to see me naked."

"But you saw ME naked!" Amelia shouted.

"That was an accident. I forgot to knock that time."

"And how about the other time?" Amelia twitched. Zelgadiss blushed madly, he pouted slightly.

"Well… It was raining…"

"So?" Amelia snarled. Zelgadiss gulped.

"You were going to get sick! I had to change your clothes for you!" Zelgadiss told her, Amelia blushed lightly and growled.

"THAT'S NOT ALL YOU DID, REMEMBER? YOU WERE FULLY-DRESSED WHILE I WAS STRIPPED NAKED! I AM NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU-

"Amelia! Not so loud!" Zelgadiss looked around with a big blush. Amelia pouted, she torn apart Zelgadiss's towel in two, Zelgadiss's mouth dropped.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU SAW ME NAKED! WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU NAKED?" Amelia shouted, she turned and walked away. Zelgadiss sighed deeply and leaned against the edge.

"Why me?"

- In the bedroom -

Zelgadiss peeked into the bedroom, Amelia was laying in their futon, fast asleep. Zelgadiss had gotten out of the hot springs with the help of Gourry's help. He was in the inn's kimono. Zelgadiss sneaked inside and shut the sliding door silently. He walked around the futon and took his slippers off, Zelgadiss blushed red and untied his kimono. He hesitated at first but finally took it off, showing off his naked body. Zelgadiss lifted the blankets and laid next to Amelia. He froze and looked down his body, he shook his head and grabbed his kimono.

"No way. I can't do it." Zelgadiss grabbed his kimono and hurriedly put it on. He blinked when Amelia's hands grabbed his hands as he tied the kimono. He looked up and met Amelia's eyes. "Amelia." Zelgadiss blushed, Amelia smiled shyly and pushed his hands away, she began untying it.

"Just relax." Amelia giggled with a blush. Zelgadiss gulped and nodded. Amelia untied the kimono and slipped it off his shoulders, she threw it across the room and smiled at him. Zelgadiss smiled wearily. Amelia's eyes lead down his body, Zelgadiss blushed red and looked away, his hands moved away from his crouch. "O-Oh my…" Amelia giggled with a wild blush, Zelgadiss blinked and looked at her, he moved an eyebrow as Amelia giggled.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing. I didn't expect that to happen, that's all." Amelia pointed between the sheets. Zelgadiss looked down, he yelped and covered himself again.

"IT'S JUST A MALE IMPULSE!" Zelgadiss shouted with a big blush. Amelia giggled and nodded. She snuggled close to him and sighed happily.

"Good night, Zelgadiss-San. I love you so much." Amelia kissed him on the chin, Zelgadiss pouted with a red blush.

"That's it? How about sex?" Zelgadiss asked, Amelia giggled, she shook her head. "No sex. Great. I'm excited for no reason, then." Zelgadiss grumbled, Amelia wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her face against his chest.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Since I'm naked. You have to be naked too."

"Goodnight, Zelgadiss-San. I love you." Amelia yawned, she allowed him to untie her kimono.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't sleep yet." Zelgadiss growled to see undergarments on her. "I hate it when you're wearing your undergarments."

"Zelgadiss-San… you're so silly." Amelia sighed happily and drifted to sleep. Zelgadiss sighed and stopped what he was doing. He stared at Amelia as she slept, he smirked and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you too." Zelgadiss cuddled close to her half naked body and shut his eyes. "We can always do it in the morning."

- The End -


	11. Story 11 'Am I A Fatty'

Am I a Fatty

Story 11

Amelia didn't really think she was fat until that one particular day. She was walking down the hallway that morning, excited to enjoy a day at the town's shopping plaza with Lina. As she bounced her way downstairs, she noticed Zelgadiss and Gourry sitting on a table, talking amongst themselves. Before she could yell out her morning greeting, something caught her ears.

"I think appearance is important." Zelgadiss suddenly blurted. Gourry chuckled and continued to sharpen his sword.

"Is that why you'd rather be alone instead of being around girls?" Gourry asked. Zelgadiss scoffed and took a sip of his hot coffee.

"I'd rather be around thin beautiful women than fat repulsive girls, doesn't anybody?" Zelgadiss muttered. Amelia hid behind the wall. She looked down at her profile and pouted.

"I-I wonder if that's why Zelgadiss-San doesn't like me?"

* * *

Lina and Amelia stared at themselves in the full length mirrors. Amelia sighed heavily at the little gut that was developing. She tried to pull down the shirt she was trying on but quickly gave up. She glanced at Lina and pouted to see the flat toned abs she had easily gained after demolishing towns of bandits. Lina noticed Amelia staring at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it, Amelia?"

"Lina-San…" Amelia sighed. She gently rubbed her tummy and pouted sadly. "Am I a Fatty?"

Lina knew exactly what to say. She knew exactly what Amelia was going to do if she said the wrong thing. Lina knew exactly what to do… But apparently, she didn't care but herself that particular afternoon.

"Yes, Amelia. You're a Fatty."

* * *

Amelia sat on the table with a big frown. She watched as Lina and Gourry yelled at each other from across the table. Amelia gave out deep sigh and slumped in her seat.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" Amelia looked up quickly, Zelgadiss sat beside her on the table. "You seem down since this morning."

"Well…" Amelia sighed. She gently rubbed her tummy and pouted. "Zelgadiss-San… Do you think I'm a-"

"Hey Zel!" Gourry yelled from across the table. "Hold Lina while I eat my portion!"

"You idiot, that's MY portion!" Lina shouted as she threw an empty plate at his skull. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and looked back at Amelia. He blinked to see an empty seat.

"Amelia?"

* * *

Amelia was in room. She stood in her bare undergarments, staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed sadly and poked her gut.

"Maybe if I sucked it in." Amelia pouted. She groaned lightly and hung her head. "What's the use? I'm not going to get Zelgadiss-San to notice me." Amelia mumbled. She blinked when she heard soft knocking on her bedroom door. And if you knew who Amelia is, you would also know what a big klutz she is. She quickly rushed over to her bedroom door, quickly forgetting that she was in nothing but her white undergarments.

"Hello?" Amelia opened the door wide open. Zelgadiss stood at the other side.

"Amelia, we…." Zelgadiss froze in the beginning of his sentence. He stared at her revealing body with wide eyes. Amelia tilted her head in confusion.

"Zelgadiss-San, what's wrong?" Amelia lifted an eyebrow. Zelgadiss cleared his throat nervously and couldn't stop looking at her fully exposed developed body.

"U-Uh…"

"Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia crossed her arms tightly across her chest making her breasts press up against each other, barely bursting out of her bra. "What's wrong?"

"U-Um… A-Amelia, a-are you feeling alright?" Zelgadiss asked softly. He looked down the hallway to see if anyone was around.

"I'm feeling quite alright, Zelgadiss-San. Is that why you're here?" Amelia watched as he continued to look around the area, she blinked when she suddenly felt a cold breeze brushing against her back. Zelgadiss gulped when Amelia shivered in front of him, his eyes lead to her breasts where he can obviously see the erect nipples pointing out of her silk bra.

"Was it always this cold-" Amelia suddenly realized that she was only wearing her silk garments and nothing else. She gasped loudly with a deep red blush and nervously looked at Zelgadiss. "Z-Zelgadiss-San…"

"Um…." Zelgadiss stood in front of Amelia nervously, a red noticeable blush on his face as well. Amelia gulped.

"Zelgadiss-San, d-do you think… I-I'm a Fatty?" Amelia asked softly. Zelgadiss blinked and stared at the frown on her face.

"Amelia, you're not fat."

"But Lina-San said I was." Amelia pouted. Zelgadiss chuckled and unclasped his cloak.

"Don't worry, you're not." He reached around and pulled his beige cloak around her. "You're beautiful and incredibly amazing." He whispered into her ear. Amelia smiled brightly with a deep blush, she giggled when Zelgadiss teasingly ruffled her hair.

"Do you want to come in, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia asked innocently. Zelgadiss chuckled nervously with a light blush.

"I-I don't think I should come in, Amelia, you're… half naked."

"Oh, do not worry, Zelgadiss-San. I will have your cloak on." Amelia grinned. Zelgadiss sweat dropped.

"That's beside the point, Amelia."

"I trust you, Zelgadiss-San, come on in!" Amelia giggled and ran into her bedroom with the door left open. Zelgadiss stood in front of her door and sighed. She trusts him but right now…

"I don't trust myself." And he walked in.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia cheerfully walked down the street with a hop in her step. She hummed happily to herself as she walked in front of her friends. Lina yawned loudly behind her and glared at her slightly.

"Why are YOU so happy?" Lina grumbled. Amelia blinked and looked back at her. She glanced at the Chimera, she giggled and grinned at Lina.

"I'm beautiful and incredibly amazing, Lina-San." Amelia stuck her tongue at her and continued to walk ahead humming happily. Lina lifted an eyebrow and looked at the others.

"How conceited." Lina muttered. Zelgadiss smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Lina." Zelgadiss walked past her and caught up with Amelia on the road. Lina scoffed and looked back at Gourry.

"I think your beautiful and incredible, Lina." Gourry grinned. Lina blushed red and pouted embarrassingly.

"I-I know that! Idiot Jellyfish…"

- The End -


	12. Story 12 'The Spreading Illness'

The Spreading Illness

Story 12

"Amelia is sick?" Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow. Lina hushed him and peeked into the teenager Princess's inn bedroom.

"I finally got her to sleep so shut up." Lina whispered. Gourry and Zelgadiss glanced at each other and shrugged. Quietly peeking inside besides Lina, they stared at the bedridden Princess snoring soundly in bed. A wet towel over her hot forehead, she looked like she was in slight pain as she slept.

"It is flu season." Gourry muttered as they shut the bedroom door quietly.

"With Amelia sick in bed, we can't invade the town tonight." Lina groaned, Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"We don't need to wait around for Amelia. Let's leave her here for the night. She's better off not getting in the way like she always does."

"Ugh, Zel." Lina rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to be so mean to Amelia? It's like you have an uncontrollable grudge against her or something." Lina crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest. I'd rather have her in bed sick everyday than have her in my way."

"Well, stop being honest and start being nice. Ya jerk!" Zelgadiss ignored her comment and walked out the hallway.

"He's such a bastard." Lina mumbled, she looked up when Gourry made a sigh.

"He's just worried about her, Lina."

"Then why does he have to sound such an asshole doing it?"

"That's the way Zel is." Gourry shrugged. "If you notice, Zel is a lot kinder to Amelia than he is to the rest of us." Gourry mentioned with a smirk. Lina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I noticed it. I noticed it right after he insulted her just now."

* * *

Amelia coughed loudly. She honestly didn't know where she gotten in contact with such a sickness. She remembered breathing into the great morning air and the next thing she knew, she was coughing and fainting to the ground. Amelia wrapped herself tightly in the thick blankets. Her whole body aches with pain, Amelia whimpered when the damp towel on her forehead slid off.

"Mmmmm…." Amelia whimpered loudly. She buried her face into her fluffy pillow and tried to sleep.

"Amelia." Amelia opened her tired eyes slightly. Zelgadiss stood before her, next to her bed.

"Zel…" Amelia smiled wearily. Zelgadiss blinked in surprise. That was the first time Amelia ever called him by his nickname, he had to admit, he was a bit stunned. "What… are you… doing here?" Amelia whispered.

"Lina forced me to stay back while she and Gourry invaded the town tonight-"

"Unjust…" Amelia blurted. Zelgadiss sweat dropped.

"I meant… invaded the BANDIT towns tonight." Zelgadiss lied. He pulled up a chair nearby and sat on it exhaustively. He stared at Amelia as she stared back with her tired eyes. Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't… with you… looking at me…" Amelia whimpered with a light blush. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and turned his chair away from the bed. He sat toward the window and kept silent. He sweat dropped. He could still feel Amelia's eyes drilling into the back of his head.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't…"

"Why not?" Zelgadiss looked over his shoulder. Amelia pouted.

"Because… you're purposely not… looking at me." Amelia whispered. Zelgadiss groaned and stood up from his chair.

"Fine, I'll leave." Zelgadiss started walking across the room.

"No, w-wait!" Amelia sat up quickly from her bed. Zelgadiss stopped and looked at her, Amelia coughed slightly and gulped. "Don't leave… me alone." Amelia muttered. Zelgadiss sighed heavily and walked over to the bed.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest." Zelgadiss gently laid her back. Amelia nodded slowly and shut her eyes gently, allowing Zelgadiss to tuck her into the bed. He returned back to his seat near the window and sat down quietly. He stared outside of the window, frequently glancing at Amelia to see if she's alright. Zelgadiss noticed the fallen towel near her bedside and stood up from his chair. Walking over to her bed, he picked up the towel and gently squeezed the towel to remove excess liquid. Sitting carefully on the side of the bed, Zelgadiss gently wiped the collected sweat gathering around Amelia's brow.

"She's not getting better." Zelgadiss mumbled to himself. Carefully placing the folded towel on her forehead, he watched as she slept soundly. Noticing strands of hair caught near her lip, Zelgadiss gently brushed away her bangs. He flinched when his fingertips grazed against her lips. Staring at her plump pink lips, Zelgadiss gently brushed his thumb besides her mouth. His eyes clouded as his touch intensified towards her neck. He gently caressed her soft milky skin, careful to not wake the Princess's deep sleep. Sighing heavily, Zelgadiss returned back to concentrating to her lips. He tried to imagine how it would feel like to lay his lips against hers. Would it be awful? Or the opposite? Incredibly amazing like how he always thought it would be.

"Can't hurt to try." Zelgadiss gulped. Bending his head down closer to hers, Zelgadiss stared at her gentle peaceful face. His eyes soften when he noticed a soft smile on her face, he smirked. After caressing her skin a little bit more, Zelgadiss pulled back and returned to his chair by the window. Glancing frequently at the lain Princess, he slowly changed his mind about sitting alone. Sliding his chair near the bed, Zelgadiss sat down quietly and kept watch over Amelia's condition. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at her peaceful happy face but it was soon nightfall and Amelia has not awoken once.

"Maybe once…" Zelgadiss couldn't stop thinking about kissing her lips. Zelgadiss bent forward and leaned against his hand, his face was a few inches away from hers.

"I wonder…" Zelgadiss smirked. "Can your kiss turn me into a handsome Prince?" Zelgadiss chuckled at himself.

"I'm such a fool." Zelgadiss sighed. His fingertips twirled around the ends of her raven hair, Zelgadiss chuckled lightly. "Though… I wouldn't mind kissing you even if you don't turn me into a Prince..."

* * *

Amelia yawned loudly. She sat upright in her bed and stretched her arms high in the air, smacking her lips together.

"What a great sleep!" Amelia expressed. She blinked when she felt a heavy weight weighing her sheets down against her. She lifted her eyebrow to see Zelgadiss sitting near her bed, his head leaning against his arms on the bed.

"Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia leaned forward; she smiled softly when she noticed him fast asleep.

"Zelgadiss-San, please wake up." Amelia gently shook his shoulders. His eyes lit up instantly and brought his face up quickly, bringing his face a close 1 inch away from hers. They stared at each other with deep blushes developing; Amelia looked away slowly, her eyes dodging around in the room.

"Um…" Amelia cleared her throat. Zelgadiss kept his face still, watching shy Amelia trying to hide her embarrassment, he smirked.

"Feeling better?" Zelgadiss changed the subject.

"O-Oh yes! Thank you so much, Zelgadiss-San, for-"

"Amelia." Zelgadiss interrupted her suddenly with a finger to her lips. Amelia blinked. He smirked and gently removed his finger away. "We've known each other too long to be using proper introductions, aren't we?"

"W-Well…" Amelia bit her lip, she looked up at Zelgadiss's stern eyes and pouted. "I like calling you Zelgadiss-San, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia whispered. Zelgadiss stared at the adorable young lady in front of him. He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Alright. You're the only one allowed to call me that from now on, than." Zelgadiss blinked when Amelia giggled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Great! Cause calling you by your nickname is unjust and improper for someone of your statue, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia giggled. Zelgadiss smirked and without pausing, he enveloped her in his arms causing her to blush wildly. "Z-Zelgadiss-San, you're hugging me… That's a first."

"Well, I guess I should start hugging you than."

"That'll be just fine."

* * *

"What a beautiful night!" Amelia cheered as she sat happily on her bed. She was still recovering from her illness and was still bed-ridden.

"Glad you had a nice nap. Gourry and I didn't even find any treasures in this dump of a town." Lina grumbled, she sat comfortably at the end of the bed. Gourry sweat dropped.

"Lina, you sold all the treasures we found a few minutes ago-"

"AND IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Lina barked. She glared at Zelgadiss when he scoffed loudly behind her. "AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YA JERK!"

"Around." Zelgadiss muttered. He turned his body and faced the window. Lina rolled her eyes.

"Gourry and I were looking for you half the night, we could have spent it on looting!" Lina shouted. Amelia lifted an eyebrow.

"You were looking for Zelgadiss-San?"

"Yeah." Gourry chuckled. "He was missing when we went out to invade the town, yeah, Lina?" Gourry looked back at Lina. Lina scoffed.

"More for us, I guess." As they continued to talk about their night invasion in town, Amelia kept staring at the lonesome Chimera at the window. Didn't Zelgadiss-San tell her that he was forced to stay back to watch over her by Lina? So, why would Lina say that she and Gourry went looking for him when she should have known that he was here? Amelia widens her eyes. Maybe Zelgadiss wasn't forced to stay back, maybe he wanted to stay back… but why? Amelia blushed red when she watched Zelgadiss turned his head and look over his shoulder at her. He smirked and looked away quickly, returning back to staring out the window. Amelia smiled.

"Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia called him before he walked out of the room with the others. Zelgadiss looked back at her, Lina and Gourry stopping as well. "Oh, I just want to have a little chat with Zelgadiss-San. Can you give us some privacy?" Amelia politely smiled. Lina and Gourry looked at each other and shrugged, they obediently walked out of the room and toward their rooms at the inn.

"What's the matter, Amelia?" Zelgadiss shut the door gently. He walked over to her bed and sat down on a chair.

"I wanted to thank you for taking such good care for me… even if Lina-San didn't force you to do so." Amelia giggled. Zelgadiss smirked and crossed her arms.

"I was just worried about you, that's all."

"Well, thank you anyway." Amelia smiled. She pulled off her bed sheets from her body and crept closer to him. "Close your eyes." She whispered. Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow coyly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Give you a present." Amelia innocently grinned. Zelgadiss exhaled softly and shut his eyes. Amelia carefully leaned forward, her arms gently wrapped around his neck making him wince.

"Amelia-"

"Don't open your eyes, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia quickly interrupted him. She giggled when she noticed his arms remain stiff against his body. Pressing her thin body against his, Zelgadiss slightly opened his eyes. Meeting each others eyes, Amelia smiled brightly at him and brought herself up to his lips. Zelgadiss was right. It was incredibly amazing. As they pulled apart, Zelgadiss kept a steady hand behind her back to keep her close.

"Your welcome." He whispered into her ear. Amelia giggled loudly and looked up at him with big loving eyes.

"Are you going back to your room tonight? O-Or may I ask if you can accompany me for the rest of the night?" Amelia asked with a bright blush. Zelgadiss smirked and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'll stay here as long as you want."

* * *

"Zel is sick?" Gourry and Lina poked their heads into Zelgadiss's bedroom. He sat on a chair, near the window with a thick blanket wrapped around his body. His eyes closed and a cup of coffee clasped into his hand.

"I'm afraid he's too sick to go out this morning." Amelia sweat dropped. Lina rolled her eyes and shut his bedroom door quietly.

"First YOU get sick and now, ZEL is sick. How fast is this illness spreading?"

"Well, I heard that kissing will spread the illness faster than sharing contact." Gourry blurted out loud. There was an awkward silence. Lina snickered evilly and gave a sneaky look at Amelia; Amelia blushed brightly and chuckled nervously.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about, Gourry-San! A-And why are you looking at me like that, Lina-San!" Amelia gulped and quickly went past them. "I'll be tending to Zelgadiss-San's care!" Amelia slammed the bedroom door in front of their faces.

"You know what happened, don't you?" Lina snickered as she and Gourry walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Gourry asked. Lina scoffed.

"They kissed." Lina blurted. Gourry lifted his confused eyebrow.

"How do you know that they kissed?"

"Well, how do you think the illness is spreading, ya idiot?" Lina rolled her eyes. Gourry pouted and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I figured that they were doing it." Awkward silence. Lina's face burned bright red.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?" She screamed. Gourry blinked.

"I thought you said you knew what was going on, Lina." Gourry watched as Lina panicked in front of him.

"WELL, I THOUGHT THEY WEREN'T DOING THAT!" Lina frantically waved her arms. Gourry shrugged and smiled innocently.

"How do you think the illness is spreading so quickly?"

- The End -


	13. Story 13 'Hey'

Hey

Story 13

"Hey. Hey."

Take a deep breath. Just ignore him. Maybe he will go away.

"Hey. Are you deaf?"

He will POSSIBLY disappear away. Just POOF and he will not be there anymore.

"Hellllllloooo? I'm talking to you."

Great. He is poking me with his stupid stick. Nope, nope. Just turn away. Do not look at him.

"Hey, I want to tell you something."

It's ALL a trick. He just wants me to get angry so it will feed his demented soul.

"I want to tell you something important. It's something about you."

Looking away… Looking away… Oh, look at those nice clouds.

"Don't you want to hear it?"

Nope. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to listen to your irritating voice. I don't want to see your idiotic face. I don't want you near me. I don't want to know you. The only thing I want is for you to be gone.

"Hey. Hey."

Stop poking me, you moronic fool. Dammit, just get away.

"Alright then."

Alright then. Why aren't you leaving? Don't stand there, just LEAVE. Uh oh, what is he doing? He's turning me around to face him. Oh L-Sama, don't look into this stupid slit eyes of his… Oh, his eyes are open.

"Fi-Chan."

"W-What do you want, Namagomi? Didn't you see that I'm busy?" Filia crossed her arms. Xellos raised an eyebrow.

"Staring at clouds in the middle of a sunflower meadow alone?"

"….yes." Filia nodded. Xellos smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Were you really busy or were you just ignoring me?"

"I am busy." Filia stuck her nose up and turned her body away from him. Xellos grabbed her wrist suddenly, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Don't you want to hear what I want to say to you?"

"FINE." Filia rolled her eyes, trying to pretend that his cold touch does not frighten her. She slipped her hand away from his grip and turned to face him, she glared at him slightly. "What do you want, Namagomi?"

"I wanted to tell you…" He stopped. Filia waited. She irritably patted her feet on the ground, waiting impatiently.

"What? What is it?" Filia asked. Xellos chuckled softly, he closed the gap between them and looked deep into her eyes making her shake. Filia hesitantly stood her ground against the Mazoku that wiped out her entire race. Her eyes widen when he placed his gloved hand on her cheek, pulling her face closer to his.

"W-What are you doing!" She slapped his hand away when Xellos's lips came a few millimeters away from hers. Filia fled a few feet away, her hand pressed over her mouth. "Were you… trying to kiss me!"

"It's quite obvious, isn't, Fi-Chan?" Xellos smiled when Filia blushed wildly.

"You… You sick monster!"

"Oh, come on, Fi-Chan." Xellos vanished before her and appeared behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "You don't want a Mazoku kiss? It's ten folds of a Ryuzoku kiss." Filia's eyes widen when Xellos grinded his hips against hers. His tongue gently licked behind her ear.

"I can make your wildest dreams come true-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU PERVERT!" Filia screamed and ran away. Xellos watched as Filia ran back to her little cottage where little Val was taking a nap. He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head.

"Hmmm… That's a problem. Maybe I should have investigated Amelia-Chan and Zelly-Poo instead of Lina-Kun and her fool." He looked down at his pants and sighed again.

"And another problem arises."

- The End -


	14. Story 14 'First Kiss'

First Kiss

Story 14

Amelia smiled wide when Zelgadiss answered his door. They stared at each other for a few silent seconds before Zelgadiss let out a soft sigh.

"What are you doing here, Amelia?"

"I was wondering… if we can talk."

"It's 1 in the morning."

"That's why I came to you instead of Lina-San or Gourry-San. I knew you'd be awake at this hour, sharpening your blade." Amelia invited herself in his room. Zelgadiss sighed loudly and shut the door. He walked back to his workstation at the end of the luxury bed and return to sharpening. Amelia lay in the middle of the large bed, her arms and legs spread wide as she stared at the high white ceiling.

"Zelgadiss-San." Amelia settled next to Zelgadiss. She lay on her belly with legs crossed in the air and her head placed gently on her palm. "How many hours do you sleep?"

"I can function with 5 hours and I should be fine for the next 3 days." Zelgadiss muttered. He leaned his blade against the bed stand and packed his tools away.

"That's a lot of days." Amelia smiled. Zelgadiss shrugged his shoulders. He tossed his pack on his folded cloak, he stared at the middle of the wall with his arms bend at his thighs. Amelia tilted her head, she looked at where he was looking at. "Hmmm… it's white."

"What?" Zelgadiss glanced at her.

"The wall you are staring at. It's white." Amelia pointed. Zelgadiss stared at her for a second. He snorted and looked back at the wall.

"So it is." He muttered. They stared at the wall for a few seconds until Amelia broke the silence by yawning.

"Staring at the wall is making me sleepy." She stretched her arms out and lay fully on his bed. "I knew I can count on you to making me sleepy, Zelgadiss-San."

"Don't get yourself too comfortable. You better be back in your room when I return." Zelgadiss left the bed to use the restroom.

"Yes, I know… But just for a few minutes, Zelgadiss-San, let me close my eyes." Amelia whispered as she pulled the thick covers over her body. A few minutes passed and Zelgadiss return to his room. He saw Amelia snoring loudly in his bed.

"Great." Zelgadiss shut the door behind her. He walked over and picked up the covers that the childish Princess kicked off. He climbed over the bed to wake Amelia.

"Amelia." He pressed his hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently. "Amelia, wake up."

"Hmmmmm…" Amelia whined and continued to sleep. Zelgadiss sighed and sat next to her, he stared at her for a few seconds before covering her body with the blanket. He got off the bed and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the closet. He laid the blanket on the floor and pillow in position. Zelgadiss glanced at Amelia, once he clarified that she was deep in sleep, he quickly removed his shirt. He lay down on his second bed and sighed loudly. He crossed his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. Shutting his eyes and slowly but surely, he fell asleep.

* * *

An hour barely passed by when he woke up, he cringed to feel a weight over his chest. He opened his eyes carefully and saw what was making him so hard to breathe. Amelia laid on top of him, her face buried against his bare chest. What the hell is she-

"Oh right." Zelgadiss sighed heavily. Lina said Amelia sleepwalks and snuggles against the nearest body, usually being Lina. He rubbed his tired eyes, he just HAD to sleep in the same room with her.

"L-Sama…" Zelgadiss sat up to his elbows, making the sleeping Princess slide to his lap, her body leaning against him. He was going to move her body on his makeshift bed when her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and pressed her body to him.

"GREAT." Zelgadiss forgot. Lina mentioned to not move her since she'll just keep latching on. Zelgadiss sighed and hung his head, his eyes slightly widen when he noticed something VERY revealing. Amelia was wearing a thin pink pajama and it was obvious that she didn't have anything under it. And what's worse, she didn't have any of her first four buttons fastened. He stared at her large breasts pressing against his chest, his face slowly turning into a shade of red each second. Zelgadiss cleared his throat and tried to move his lower body away from her but failed miserably. Not only was this the perfect view of her breasts, he lost control of himself. He looked away from the sight and tried to think of something different. Anything.

"Bed. Lamp." Zelgadiss listed things in front of him. "White walls. Ceiling. Clothes. Sword. My-"

"Mmmmm." Amelia whined and moved her face to his neck, making him blush brightly. Zelgadiss lowered his eyes, her legs have wrapped around his waist and her hips have pinned against his. She can feel it. She can feel it. She can feel it. Zelgadiss's thoughts clouded with nervousness and embarrassment. What is he going to do? As if a certain Mazoku was controlling his fate, Zelgadiss froze into cement when Amelia sighed into his ear and lovingly pouted her lips out. Her lips… touching… NECK!

"She's kissing me…" Zelgadiss was in a dilemma. If he moved, she may wake up and she'll feel… EVERYTHING. But if he doesn't move… well, he'll be in the same position when she does wake up in the morning. As he stayed still, his thoughts were slowly drifting away the longer he sat there with Amelia. When was the last time a female got this close to him? He cannot remember. He was a loner when he was human so this could be the first time. Zelgadiss let out a wearily sigh, he nervously lifted his arms and hesitantly hugged her. He removed them instantly when Amelia let out a soft mumble.

"Nothing! I'm doing nothing!" He yelped with the biggest blush. When he realized that Amelia was still asleep, he took a deep breath and lunged for it. He hugged her tightly against him and buried his face into her hair, his nose barely touching her face. Amelia just sighed and got closer to his warmth. Zelgadiss released his breath and moved his face closer to hers, he breathed into her scent. She smells like heaven, Zelgadiss concluded. He blushed when Amelia's lips pouted again, she kissed him on the side of the neck and brushed it up to his jaw line.

"If you're going to kiss me…" Zelgadiss grumbled softly and pressed his lips on the side of her neck. He definitely knew that this was his first kiss to a woman. Even though it wasn't on the lips, it was her skin and it was Amelia's skin that he fell in love with. Zelgadiss's eyes widen. Love. Was he in love with her? He sat in his makeshift bed for a few silent minutes, holding the sleeping Princess in his arms and breathing into her fragrance. Zelgadiss turned his head to the side and stared at Amelia's loving face, he eventually smiled.

"In love with a Princess." Zelgadiss commented. He held Amelia's resting body with just one arm, he brought his other hand and lifted it to her face. Lifting her unruly heavy bangs to the side, he chuckled when Amelia moved from his hand and pressed her face against his neck. She let out a soft whimper and then, her eyelashes began to flutter open. Panicking, Zelgadiss quickly laid down on the bed, he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He was about to take his arms off but Amelia had already started moving. Crap. Zelgadiss blushed. This is not good.

"H-Huh?" Amelia removed her face from his neck and looked around her, she gave out a high-pitch squeak when she realized where she was. "Oh no… I must've fallen asleep in Zelgadiss-San's room!" Zelgadiss gave out a silent smirk, she still calls him that even when she's alone.

"I-I should go back to my room." Amelia gently pushed herself off his body only to be weighed down by Zelgadiss's arms, she blinked at his tight hold and saw his secure arms around her waist. She looked up at Zelgadiss's face slowly and stared long. Zelgadiss turned his head to the side, embarrassed that she was staring so hard at him. Amelia gulped and grabbed his arms, she removed it from her body and placed his arms on his side. Zelgadiss sighed, guess she didn't want to stay in his arms after all.

"Hmmmm." Amelia pouted. Zelgadiss winced when she sat up on his abdomen and leaned her face forward, slightly crushing his chest but nothing he can't fake out. He could feel Amelia's breath touching his cheek. She was intently staring at him making him VERY uncomfortable and yet, quite flatter- Zelgadiss's eyes snapped opened. His pupils moved to the lower left corner of his eye socket. Amelia sat on his upper abs, her hands laid flat on his chest, she had brought her face inches from his. Amelia's lips left Zelgadiss's cheek, she froze when she met Zelgadiss's wide eyes, her entire being turned into stone with embarrassment and shock.

"U-Uh…" Amelia stammered. "U-Um... G-G-G-G-GOOD NIGHT!" Amelia removed herself quickly from Zelgadiss's body and was about to leave his side until Zelgadiss grabbed her wrist.

"Amelia." He whispered her name. Amelia gulped and turned her head back, they met each other's eyes. Zelgadiss gulped, he pulled her back to his side and slowly but surely, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and guided her face to his. He paused just when their lips were millimeters away and opened his mouth to speak but Amelia pushed ahead and pressed her impatient lips on his, he fell back on his bed and shockingly stared at Amelia as she kissed him deeply.

"Ahhh!" Amelia exhaled the moment she left his lips. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that!" She said aloud and smiled wide. Zelgadiss watched her smile and smirked, he grabbed Amelia and pulled her close again.

"Then a second time won't hurt."

- The End -


	15. Story 15 'Feelings'

Feelings

Story 15

The tip of her foot tapped repeatedly on the dirt. Her arms crossed over her flat chest and her lips pursed out into a pout. Her bright red eyes kept on the tall dumb blonde, he stared back with a blank expression on his face.

"What was the question again?" He suddenly tilted his head.

"GOURRY!" Lina Inverse screeched at him. It has been several years since they first met and they have certainly went through many tough situations. From fighting the most powerful Mazokus on the face of the planet to rescuing a certain Princess from danger- speaking of which, when she finds that little spoiled Princess and that gloomy chimera, she's going to make sure they'll be sorry for leaving her with the restaurant bill. Anyways… Lina and Gourry always managed to be together through it all. But now…

"Dammit, Gourry." Lina grabbed a handful of Gourry's shirt and shook him angrily. This could be the thing that can separate them. Gourry panicked when the redhead pulled him in slightly, her ruby eyes flaring with fire. "Gourry…" She growled.

"I really did forget." Gourry chuckled nervously. He yelped when she suddenly lifted her shaking fist high in the air. "B-But I don't remember your question!"

"I said…" Lina pulled her fist back, Gourry quickly shut his eyes and prepared himself for a powerful hit against his face. But what came next even got the trickster priest, Xellos, spun his head around. Gourry's eyes widen when he felt soft warmth on his cheek. Instead of a fist, Lina had placed her open palm ever-so-gently on his face and made him look into her eyes. Lina blushed slightly, her lips still pouting angrily. "I said, are you following me because you have nothing to do or… or do you like me or something?"

Gourry stared at Lina's shy appearance. Her blush grew when his stare intensified and looked to the side nervously, she removed her hand from his face but Gourry caught it quickly in the air.

"Lina, I'm your protector." Gourry tugged her forward, Lina gasped when they're bodies bumped against each other. "And I love you." Lina's eyes widen from his honest statement. She sucked in air when Gourry bent his head and tilted his head towards her, her eyelashes fluttered closed just as his lips was about to come in contact with hers. She moaned softly, his lips were so right on hers. Fitting perfectly and feeling so gentle. He was swallowing her with his love and warmth that Lina had to stop her own heart from exploding. How could this man, this foolish Jellyfish-head, make her feel so many things? When his lips left, Lina slowly opened her eyes and looked up at his goofy grin.

"So… you love me too, right?" He asked. Lina stared at him, she moved her eyes to the side, trying to find the answer she seek.

"I… I don't know whether to call it love or something else." She whispered softly, she blinked when Gourry tipped her face towards him and made her look at him.

"Well, tell me what you feel."

"What I feel… for you?"

"Yes." Gourry nodded. Lina gulped.

"I feel…" She tried to get the right words in her head. "I feel…" She searched his navy eyes and gulped. "I feel like…" Her eyes began to glisten. "If you leave me…" Lina choked in her developing tears. "I-I wouldn't know… what to do." She took a shattering breath. "I… I… I wouldn't know what to do." Unfamiliar tears began to pour from her eyes. Gourry winced at this and gathered her in his arms.

"I won't EVER leave you." He said into her ear. "I'm going to be on your side, forever and ever!"

"G-Gourry…" Lina whimpered, her face pressed against his chest plate.

"I love you, Lina." Gourry kissed her forehead. "You are everything to me." Her tears came in her way from broadening her wide smile. She rubbed her face on his shirt, leaving her tears on the material.

"I love you." She finally said it. She nodded and lifted her face, she and Gourry looked at each other's faces. "A-And I want to be with you too, Gourry." She smiled. "Forever and ever."

"Okay." Gourry chuckled softly and hugged her more tightly, Lina giggled like a high school girl in love. As they hugged and kiss in the middle of the dirt road, they didn't notice the curious onlookers standing nearby.

"This isn't a big surprise." Zelgadiss sighed aloud. Lina's eyes snapped open.

"Now, now, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled next to him. "Don't embarrass the young couple." Lina spun her head around and spotted her two friends. Oh no. Lina's mouth dropped to the ground. They were watching with big smiles on their faces. Lina's entire face got beet red as Gourry gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, he didn't notice Zel and Amelia nearby and continued to give affection to his Lina.

"Lina…" Gourry whispered her name into her ear. He blinked when Lina turned her shaking head to him, he sweat dropped to see fire building around her body. "Um… Lina?" She suddenly let out a loud screech and grabbed Gourry by the end of his long golden hair.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG MAIDEN?" Lina lifted his body above her head and treated him like a lasso. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU PERVERT!" And threw him far away through the air.

"Huh." Zelgadiss and Amelia kept their eyes on him until they could not see the dumb blonde anymore. "That was the farthest I seen you throw him."

"Good." Lina snorted aloud between the two. "He deserved it."

"And I thought you two were actually in a middle of a romantic moment." Amelia sighed, she ran to Zelgadiss's side when Lina snarled at her with her sharp large teeth.

"GOURRY AND I WILL NEVER HAVE A ROMANTIC MOMENT!"

"O-Okay, I apologize! I'm sorry, Lina-San!" Amelia quickly whined, she hid behind Zelgadiss's body. Lina let out a final growl and turned her back towards her two comrades.

"Good. Now let's go find the idiot and head for the next town." Lina began to march down the dirt road, Amelia and Zelgadiss watched from behind.

"Should we tell her that we were watching from the start?" Amelia asked softly.

"No, she'll kill us both." Zelgadiss muttered. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Romance needs to be treated cautiously and dangerously. Plus, it's overrated." He said aloud making Amelia gasp.

"Romance is NOT overrated, Zelgadiss-San!" As Amelia started a big lecture about true love and happiness, she didn't notice Zelgadiss smiling from her overreaction and the fact that he took tiny pleasure getting her upset and pouty.

"Great." Lina grumbled as she stomped down the road. She suddenly sighed and hung her head. "I hope he understands…"

A few miles away, Gourry removed his head out of the ground, he groaned lightly as he held his head.

"O-Ow…" He cringed at the growing pain in his head and sat down heavily on the ground, he pouted slightly as several seconds passed by.

"I don't think I was being a pervert." He touched the end of his chin. Or was he? Huh, Gourry shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the road, he tucked his arms under his head and watched the clouds pass by. Whatever, he smirked, Lina and him are going to be together forever now so it's fine.

"Now." Gourry sighed. "Where the heck am I?"

- The End -


	16. Story 16 'Attempt'

Attempt

Story 16

It was now or never. Lina gulped. She poked her head out of her tent. There he was. Just sitting there. Lina quickly retreated into her tent and rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Okay… I'll just…" Lina took a deep breath. "I'll just go out there and… and be me." She told herself. She nodded. "Yup. Just be me." Lina nodded again and with a secure thought process, she slipped through the tent flaps and went to the burning flame in the middle of camp.

"Hey Gourry." Lina sat down next to him; she made sure there was a distance between them. Gourry blinked out of his gaze and glanced at the smiling redhead.

"Hey Lina." He smiled back. "What are you doing up? Is it already your turn to watch the camp?"

"Not yet." Lina nervously moved her legs around. "I just… um, I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh…" Gourry nodded and looked back at the fire. He returned to poking it with the tip of his branch. Lina kept her eyes on him, a building blush appeared over her nose. She panicked when he noticed and turned his face to her, she quickly turned her head away. Gourry shrugged his shoulders and continued what he was doing. Lina bit her lower lip. Why did she even come out here? This is so embarrassing! Lina nervously looked back at Gourry and gulped.

"Um, Gou-"

"Can I tell you something, Lina?" Gourry asked aloud, making Lina blink.

"S-Sure, Gourry." Gourry didn't say anything at first, he just kept poking into the fire. He eventually stopped and lowered his charred branch to his side.

"This place is really beautiful." He looked up from the fire, Lina turned her attention to the vast open ocean in front of them. They were traveling far from beyond they were usually in, along the coastline and down the south. Lina smiled at the calm dark ocean. The stars twinkling above reflected off the water and made the ocean look like a blanket with hidden diamonds waiting to be discovered.

"It is." Lina whispered. She did not see Gourry sneaking a peek at her. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah…" He looked down at the sand between them and sighed softly. "It makes you think… whether to get married and start a family or just keep traveling around the world." He suddenly said. Lina's eyes widen, she kept her eyes at the open ocean. What? She slowly turned her head to him, Gourry was already looking at her.

"Gourry…" The shock did not yet fade from her expression.

"We've been together a long time, haven't we?" Gourry blushed when she didn't say anything back and quickly said, "I didn't mean about the marriage part, Lina, I was just saying stuff. Y-You know."

"Oh…" Lina cracked a wearily smile and nodded. "O-Oh, good, because I can't settle down yet." She quickly said with a laugh. She let out a heavy sigh and looked away from him, she pouted and blew the stranded bangs away from her face. Great. Now she looks stupid for taking him seriously. Gourry saw the hurt in her eyes and smirked. He reached over and grabbed her by her hip, Lina yelped embarrassingly when he pulled her close to his side and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist.

"G-G-G-G-Gourry!" Lina whined. "W-What are you doing?" She hissed with the biggest red blush she ever had.

"I'm cold." He chuckled. Lina glared at him slightly, she stared at his handsome smile and snorted.

"Fine." She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged her legs to her body. "But keep your hands to yourself, buddy." She growled aloud. Gourry smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, Lina's blush returned when Gourry's arm tightened around her waist. She nervously rocked her body. She's so close that she can smell him! And, Lina pouted childishly, he smelt good. The hair on the back of Lina's neck raised when his hand slipped around her waist and settled on her abdomen. That's it! She needs to say it! The emotion is just bursting out of her tiny body! She's going to tell him once and for all!

"G-Gourry, I love-" She paused. Gourry snored softly next to her, his head hung forward and his branch had slipped into the fire from his hold. Lina stared at Gourry, she sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped forward. And she was so ready too.

- The End -


	17. Story 17 'To Karen'

To Karen

Story 17

Zelgadiss stood in the middle of the pouring rain. His drenched beige clothes stuck to his body, his hood didn't help preventing the water from splashing his face. He looked down the dirt road. The road was so busy with ox drivers this morning and ever since the rain started, nothing. While Zelgadiss sighed for the 10th time, Amelia blushed wildly for the 28th time. Standing with him under his cloak, Zelgadiss shielded her from most of the rain. Amelia embarrassingly tried to cover herself with her white cape, she pouted shyly. Oh, why did it have to rain? Amelia whined softly, she looked under her cape and blushed red. The rain got through her white clothes and made it transparent. Amelia covered herself tightly and sighed aloud. Zelgadiss carefully glanced at her, he watched as she adorably rubbed her face gently on his shirt. Zelgadiss turned his head away, he cleared his throat loudly catching Amelia's attention. She looked up at him as he kept his face away from hers. Amelia smiled at him innocently when he eventually looked at her. Zelgadiss said nothing back, he simply looked back at the road. Amelia shrugged her shoulders and kept her body on his side.

"Amelia." He finally spoke.

"Yes, Zelgadiss-San?"

"You got your life." He said aloud. Amelia blinked. "And I have mine." He whispered coldly. Amelia stared at him with a clueless expression as waited for an explanation.

"My life won't end with a happily ever after." He suddenly muttered. "Your life on the other hand… Well, you are a Princess. Your life is meant to be a fairy tale."

"What are you… trying to say, Zelgadiss-San?" The rain felt heavier now. Zelgadiss said nothing for a few minutes. He just listened to the soft rumbling echoing through the rain. It sounded like drums warning everyone for the climax.

"Your life with me…" He whispered. Amelia lowered her head to the ground. "It's tough on you. I can see it in your eyes every time I mention my cure."

"It's not tough." She mumbled.

"Each time I visit you…" Zelgadiss sighed. "I leave in the middle of the night." His eyes slightly clouded. "I can hear you calling me back… and you're always crying."

"Not always." Tears spilled from the edges of her eyes.

"I'm not good enough for you." He paused. "You deserve to be loved by someone who will commit his life to you. You deserve to be a Princess."

"I don't want to be a Princess anymore." She said quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed. "Saillune needs you."

"B-But…" Her lower lip shook.

"Look, this isn't an easy decision to make." Zelgadiss took a shaking breath and gulped. "I can just move on with my life and never see you again." Amelia suddenly dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Zelgadiss finally turned his stern eyes to her, his heart cringed to hear the horrible sound coming from her mouth. He bent next to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Amelia…" He moved his lips to her ear. "Marry me." Almost immediately, her cries ceased and she looked at him. The rain was still pouring around them. They were both completely wet and looked incredibly outrageous. But to him, she is the most beautiful and wonderful person he ever met.

"W-What…?" Amelia gasped. Zelgadiss bent his head and pressed his forehead with hers, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can just move on with my life and never see you again…" He slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers. "But my heart won't let me." Amelia's eyes moved to the ring box in his hand, he had it open for her.

"I promise…" Zelgadiss reached over and touched her face. "I won't leave in the middle of the night."

"Z-Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia choked.

"I promise I'll come to your aid when you're calling me." He wiped the developing tears in her eyes. "I promise to be good enough for you."

"Z-Z-Zel…" Amelia sobbed, she tried to lower her head but he didn't allow her too.

"I promise to commit my entire life to you and love you like how you need to be loved." He gave her a smile. "Like a Princess." He picked the ring out of the box and took her tiny hand.

"Most importantly…" He muttered before he slipped the ring on her finger. "I want to be the reason why your life will end happily ever after." He lifted his eyes to hers. "I love you, Amelia."

"I love you, Zel…" Amelia tried her best to give him the biggest smile she can, her happy tears came in the way. Zelgadiss chuckled softly and pushed the ring on. He fell backwards into the wet mud when she lunged at him, her lips pressed hard against his. They kissed lovingly on the mud, ignoring the pouring rain and the mud rubbing on their clothes. His life is like the rain. Zelgadiss concluded the day when he purchased the ring. But with Amelia, the rain is gone and everything is beautiful.

- The End - READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY THE TITLE IS 'TO KAREN' AND NOT TO AMELIA.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is the story.

I saw a couple standing at the train station and it was POURING rain. And then, as if Xellos was controlling my iPod, the most ridiculous cheesy love song started playing on my iPod and I watched the boy picking a fight with the girl.

Boy : I won't be good enough for your family blah blah blah. I'm not a good boyfriend blah blah blah.

Girl : But I love you blah blah blah. Don't leave me blah blah blah. I thought you loved me blah blah.

I DID NOT want to be a "snoopy" but they were standing next to me! So, DUH, I was listening to them! And then, the girl started BAWLING in tears because he said he can just go away and find another girl who wouldn't give him so much trouble and I was like, 'Man, why did I even started listening?' and just like the story, he knelt down and showed her the ring. Then he said,

"But my heart won't let me."

Then many promises were made and now, she is his fiancee. Therefore, the title to this story is called, "To Karen", because that is her name and NO, I am NOT a creepy bystander.

Just an avid story teller.

P.S. YES, I get story ideas for watching couples at the train station. Don't judge.


	18. Story 18 'One Wish'

One Wish

Story 18

"A genie?" Lina raised her eyebrow. The old man in front of her nodded with a big grin. Lina turned her head towards Gourry and her other two comrades, they just shrugged their shoulders. She looked back at the old man and scoffed. "Sorry, old man, I'm a little old for fairy tales."

"Oh, but I am!" The old man in the ragged robes shouted, he grabbed onto the ends of Lina's cape and pulled her back. "Please, it's the least I can do for rescuing me from the bandits-"

"If you remember correctly, old man, we killed off the bandits so we can get their treasure." Lina snorted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not talking about you." The old man shook his head, he looked at the young girl standing next to the Chimera. "I was talking to the girl who rescued me!"

"Huh? Me?" Amelia pointed to herself, she yelped when the old man rushed over and shoved Zelgadiss and Gourry out of the way, he grabbed her soft hands and looked up at her with twinkling eyes.

"You, miss! You rescued me from that horrible bandit when he was about to struck me dead!" Flowing waterfall tears fell from his eyes. "How can I ever repay you? Oh, I know! How about a wish? I can grant any wish your heart desires!"

"Um… well… that's very nice but… um… I don't know." Amelia blinked when Zelgadiss stepped next to her and grabbed the man by the back of his robes.

"Hey!" The old man struggled as Zelgadiss lifted the small elder man off the ground. "W-What are you doing-"

"You didn't say anything about granting a wish awhile ago." Zelgadiss smiled slightly. Standing close behind him, Lina grinned evilly as she cracked her knuckles while Gourry smiled big. The old man sweat dropped, he waved his arms and legs in the air and tried to get out of Zelgadiss's grip.

"L-Let me go!" He whined. "Let me go this instant!"

"That's probably why the bandits were keeping him hidden in the back." Lina snickered. "He makes wishes."

"I grant wishes to beautiful maidens with a heart of gold!" He said with heart-filled eyes at Amelia. He then glared at Zelgadiss, Lina, and Gourry with a snort. "Not to dumb brute blondes, rude heartless monsters, and crazy redheaded fire-breathing killer-"

"That's enough out of you." Lina grinded her twisted angry fist against the old man's jaw, a pulsing vein popped on her forehead.

"How lucky are we!" Gourry chuckled. "We can wish for anything we want! I'm going to wish for…" He paused for a second. "I don't know what I'm going to wish for but it'll be good!"

"And I'm going to wish for more power and money!" Lina cheered. She and Gourry bounced around as Zelgadiss looked down at his colored hand. He smiled slightly. Finally. He'll be back to normal.

"Um…" The old genie watched as the two celebrated in front of him. "I can only grant one wish-"

"What will you wish for, Amelia?" Gourry asked her. Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll probably wish for peace and happiness."

"And that is WHY I'm only granting AMELIA'S wish." The old man snorted aloud. "She's the only purest of you four. She will not take advantage of the wish, she is UNSELFISH." He yelped when Zelgadiss tossed him over to Lina, she caught him by the throat while Zelgadiss and Gourry unsheathed their swords and pointed the blade tips at his face.

"You're going to grant every one of our wishes and you're going to do it NOW." Lina shook the tiny man, her grip around his neck made it hard for him to breathe.

"B-But my powers won't allow me too-"

"Then allow it too." Zelgadiss pressed the tip of his blade against the old man's skin.

"This is not right! I'm an invincible being with an abundant of mysterious powers-"

"And I'm Lina Inverse." Lina pulled the man close to her face, she grinned. "I can kill you."

* * *

Inside of the small house, Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss sat around a small table with the old man. In the middle of the table, a crystal ball sat with surging light coming from within. Amelia sat nearby, sipping a cup of tea as she watched the commotion.

"Now…" The tiny man with pointed ears sighed. He hover his hands over the ball and looked up to his guests. "Let's start with the fool."

"Why is GOURRY going first? MY wish is more important. I'm FIRST." Zelgadiss slammed his fist against the table, the ball shook in its place.

"You searched for your cure for years, you can WAIT another 5 minutes." Lina snapped. "I'M FIRST." The old man sighed again and looked into his ball.

"Alright." He muttered. "Please say your wish."

"I wish to be richer, the most powerful, the most GORGEOUS sorceress in all of Red Orb." Lina announced with a big smile, everyone else in the room sweat dropped as Lina snickered. The old man rolled his eyes slightly, the ball suddenly glowed bright light. It continued to glow for a few seconds until it let out a misfortunate sound.

"Well." The old genie smirked. "You are not pure enough and thus, your wish failed."

"ARE YOU KIDDING- I AM THE MOST UNSELFISH THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" She screamed. She sweat dropped when everyone stared at her with nothing to say. Lina sat back down in her chair heavily and snorted. "WHATEVER."

"Okay, it's my turn-"

"NO, it's MY turn." Zelgadiss pushed Gourry off his seat. "I wish to be human again."

"It's not going to work." The old man told him. "You're not pure-"

"I spent 5 years looking for a cure to become human." Zelgadiss glared at him. "It's worth a shot." The old man sighed and looked back at the ball. The crystal ball didn't even reflect light.

"Look, see, it didn't work." The old genie snorted. "NONE of your wishes will work! I can only grant wishes from a pure and innocent heart, and the only person in the room with a pure and innocent heart is AMELIA." He pointed to the innocent bystander eating cookies on the side. Amelia yelped when Lina and Gourry grabbed her and pulled her between them.

"Amelia, you and I, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"You remember all those times I rescued you, right, Amelia?" Gourry and Lina smiled at Amelia as she sweat dropped. She blinked when Zelgadiss lifted out of his seat and walked to the window; he leaned his body against the window still and stared at the cloudy skies. Amelia stared at him as Lina and Gourry treated her kindly.

"Amelia, only you can grant a wish." The ball on the table was glowing brightly, a soft humming sound came from it. "Now, make a wish." The genie whispered. Amelia gulped, she looked down at her hands and smiled slightly.

"Ever since my mother was murdered…" She started. "I wished for her to come back to me." Lina and Gourry froze in their seats, they stopped pestering her with their selfish wishes. Even Zelgadiss turned his body towards her and stared at her big forming smile. So, he smirked, that's her wish. She wanted her mother back.

"Just say the wish and she'll come back." The old man's fingers shook, Amelia let out a soft chuckle and shook her head.

"No, I… I'm not wishing her back." Everyone blinked, she looked up at the old man and smiled. "Mother is gone because it was her time to leave." Amelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I wish… Zelgadiss-San gets his wish." Zelgadiss's eyes widen. "I wish he got what he was promised. To be strong and to be human." Amelia opened her eyes and looked at him. "And I wish he will finally be happy."

* * *

"THAT was a waste of my time!" Lina screeched, she and Gourry walked out of the hut.

"I had fun." Gourry chuckled. Lina rolled her eyes, she muttered about Gourry wishing for another brain. Stepping out of the house, Amelia sighed heavily.

"I still can't believe that didn't work."

"What do you expect? There is no such thing as genies." Lina snorted. Behind Amelia, Zelgadiss shut the front door. He was still a Chimera. "There was no such thing as genies and never will be. He was just an old fart."

"But he didn't deserve getting robbed and shot down with a fireball."

"My time is precious." Lina snorted at Gourry and they walked down the dirt road. Amelia shrugged her shoulders, she followed them until she realized that someone was not coming along. She turned around and spotted him, Zelgadiss was looking up at the cloudy skies.

"Come on, Zelgadiss-San, we shouldn't dilly-dally." She rushed over to his side. Zelgadiss continued to stare at the sky. "Zelgadiss-San?" She called him again.

"Thank you." He finally spoke. Zelgadiss looked at her with a small smile. "For back there."

"Oh, but the wish didn't come true." Amelia pouted. She blinked when Zelgadiss reached over and touched the top of her head, he bent his neck and gently pressed their foreheads together. "Z-Zelgadiss-San…" A rather large blush developed on her face.

"But that last wish was uncalled for. I'm already happy." He met with her innocent eyes. "Because of you." Amelia's entire face bloomed bright red, smoke rushed out of her ears when he moved his face and his lips touched her cheek. Amelia remained frozen as Zelgadiss walked past her, her body shaking from the whole experience.

"Amelia." He called her, breaking her paralysis.

"C-Coming!" As Amelia caught up to Zelgadiss, the front door to the hut slightly opened a crack. The glowing crystal ball had bounced off the table and rolled out on the front porch. It let out a soft humming noise just before the bright light slowly disappeared.

- The End -


End file.
